Hogwarts Idol
by amoureux interdits
Summary: Draco and Hermione are heads and are in charge of putting on the first ever Hogwarts Idol. Hermione's songs demonstrate their changing relationship. When it comes time for a winner to be chosen will they care anymore? Full Sum inside. Read and Review.
1. Tragedy at the Granger Household

Full Summary: Draco and Hermione have been made Head Boy and Girl. They must work to put together the first ever Hogwarts Idol. Feelings are developed as the 'show' progresses and their songs show their true emotions and hidden secrets. Who will win the grand prize, or will they even care about the prize when it comes time?

Disclaimer

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tragedy at the Granger Household**

A steady tapping against glass first brought Hermione out of a restless sleep. The brunette rolled over to see what was causing the interruption. There she saw the unmistakable feathers of the Hogwarts tawny owls. Sleep forgotten, she jumped out of bed only to collapse backwards onto the mattress when a sudden pain shot up her spine.

She had forgotten about the bruises from the night before. Her stepfather had come home especially angry. The team that he had put money on had lost again last night. He was deeply in dept with his bookie and they had come for payment. Hermione had the misfortune of opening the door when they came by last night. The two massive thugs had thrown her against the wall and kicked her until she told them where Richard was. She tried telling them that he wasn't home and she didn't know where he had gone. They landed a few more kicks before they left her in a head on the hardwood.

When her mother and stepfather came home later and saw her still laying there, they had little to say. Her mother had long been distraught over the death of Hermione's father the year before in a car accident. She was swept away by Richard's charm not long after. It wasn't that Richard was a terrible person but he did have a gambling addiction despite the fact that he was a terrible gambler. A few months ago the bookies had started sending people to their house in order to 'get the message across.'

Hermione and her mother didn't have the money to pay off his debts and Richard had been laid off recently. Hermione just wanted it all to stop. She was excited about getting her letter from Hogwarts but was reluctant to leave her mother at home. She had yet to tell Harry or Ron about what had been going on all summer but she was beginning to think that she needed to.

Hermione opened the window to allow the bird to fly in and drop the letter on her pillow. She grabbed an owl treat from her beside and within moments the owl was once again in flight. He carefully opened the letter so as to not tear the envelope. The envelope contained two letters and there was a small package next to it. The first letter contained the usual greeting and her supply list for the year. The next letter was the one she had been hoping for all summer. Her eyes greedily scanned the parchment until she found the words she wanted to see. She had made Head Girl. A large smile graced her face as she opened the package containing the badge. Things were finally looking up for Hermione… or so she thought.

There was a large sound made from downstairs and she instantly recognized the sound of glass being broken. Hermione jumped up and headed towards her door to investigate. When she reached the landing to the stairwell her mother's screams broke out and a gun was fired. Two more shots rang out and there was a shuffling coming closer to the stairs. Hermione ran towards her room and locked the door behind her. Fist banged against the wood as the gunmen tried to get into the room. Hermione riffled through her trunk trying to get her hands onto her wand. As the door broke open she found thin wood she had been looking for. She thought of the first place she could think of.

Hermione apparated to the hill just near the shrieking shack. She did not know what made her choose this destination but it wasn't important. She immediately sunk to her knees and sobbed. She knew that her mother and Richard were killed. She didn't have to see the bodies to know what had happened. Her body wracked with tears and her own misery sounded in her ears. She was far too upset to hear her name being called.

"Granger? Granger can you hear me? What the bloody hell is going on?" The young boy approached the hysteric girl timidly. He reached out to shake her shoulder and get her attention. As soon as his hand made contact though the mess of brown hair had launched herself into his arms. He awkwardly comforted the distraught Granger for what seemed to him like hours.

Eventually the shaking settled and she became aware of her surroundings. Hermione hesitantly looked into the grey eyes of her savior and jumped backwards immediately regretting it as pain overtook her once more.

Noticing her grimace Draco asked, "Granger, what happened to you?"

Her eyes raised to his and she whispered back "They killed them."

She looked again to the ground blankly. He seemed shocked at first then felt the need to do something. He pulled her off the ground and dragged her back towards town. He knew that he was getting looks from the other patrons on the street but he needed to get to the Leaky cauldron. From there he flooed them both to Dumbledore's office. As soon as they entered he dropped her hand immediately missing the warmth.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy to what do I owe this visit?"

"Uh I found Granger by the shrieking shake… she was really upset and said someone died. I thought best to bring her here…" He wasn't sure why he had come to Dumbledore and now he was beginning to doubt his plan.

"Oh dear." He immediately turns to one of the portraits on the wall. "Go to headquarters. Tell Arthur Weasley that there has been a tragedy at the Granger household and to report there immediately. Have him come here when he is finished." He turned to Draco to address him. "Mr. Malfoy, thank-you for all your help, you may return home now."

"Professor what is going on? What's happened to Granger?"

"I think it best that this be kept quite for Ms. Granger's sake don't you agree. If she wishes she will tell you in due time." Draco knew he had been dismissed, with a slight nod and disappeared through the fireplace.

The figure in the portrait returned and whispered something in Dumbledore's ear before disappearing once again. Dumbledore turned and motion Hermione to a chair in front of his desk. Once she was seated he began.

"Mrs. Granger I have just been informed that your mother and Richard are both in critical condition at St. Mungo's. As of right now they don't know if either of them will wake-up." Silent tears once again streaked down Hermione's face. "Would you like to return home or simply stay in your head dorm until the rest of the students return tomorrow?"

"I think it would be best if I stay here. I don't know if I can go back there right now."

"I will send someone to collect your things. The entrance to your new dorm is on the fourth floor in the east wing behind the portrait of the children at the piano. Your password will be grazioso."

"Thank-you for everything professor," and with that Hermione left Dumbledore's office. She did not head straight to her room but decided to stop at the owlery. She knew she needed to let Ron and Harry know that she wouldn't be on the train in the morning. Hermione also felt the need to thank Draco for bringing her to Dumbledore.

Hermione sent a quick note to the burrow addressed to both Ron and Harry since he had stayed there for the summer. In the note she explained briefly everything that had happened earlier in the day and the events that led up to it. Her letter to Draco seemed much more difficult to write.

_Malfoy,_

_Thank-you for bringing me to Dumbledore's office today. I am very grateful for your assistance._

_Hermione_

She wasn't happy with the letter but exhaustion was starting to catch up with her and she thought it best to find her dormitory before it got dark. The portrait wasn't difficult to find and Hermione barely took in her surroundings before settling into her bed for sleep.

* * *

Review Please!

Actual American Idol aspect of the story won't show up until chapters 4 or 5 so be patient!


	2. Return To Hogwarts

Here is the second chapter.

Disclaimer.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Return to Hogwarts**

Draco woke early the next morning in order to gather his belongings and be off to school. He had received a letter the night before from Granger saying thank-you for his help yet he was still curious why she needed his help. He was determined to figure out what had happened yesterday that left her so distraught. Since she was no doubt the new head girl he would simply question her in the heads compartment on the train.

Much to his disappointment she was not in the compartment when he arrived. After waiting for forty minutes and he thought it best to go looking for her. He did not understand why he was so intrigued by the mystery surrounding Granger but he was determined to figure it out. After checking a few compartments, Draco spotted a mop of red hair next to the boy-who-wouldn't-die. He slid open the compartment door with a sneer on his face.

"The mudblood is skipping out on her duties on day one. I wonder what Dumbledore will say about this obvious disregard for responsibility."

"Malfoy bugger off she's not on the train. She arrived at school yesterday." Harry seemed completely disinterested in the argument that surely insured.

"And why would she feel the need to arrive a day early to school. Couldn't wait one more day to get to the library?" Draco questioned them with more then mocking in his voice.

"Not that it's any of your business Malfoy but she had a special meeting with Dumbledore. Now please leave before I hex you." The fiery redheaded girl spoke threateningly.

Unsatisfied Draco left the compartment and head to one full of Slytherins. After 10 minutes of bickering between Blaise and Pansy he decided to spend the rest of the ride alone in the Head's compartment.

* * *

When he entered the Great Hall for dinner Hermione was already seated at the Gryffindor table awaiting he two tag-a-longs. As soon as they spotted her Weasley and Potter rushed towards her and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug. A twinge of jealousy hit Draco but was quickly interpreted as disgust.

He watched intently as they discussed something in a hushed tone and a tear slid down Granger's cheek. He couldn't comprehend what had happened to destroy the girl as it had. He wanted to thank whoever had done it.

He sat back and enjoyed the rest of the feast with Blaise, Pansy, and his two goons. Pansy had become pestering and obnoxious over the years and he wanted little to do with her. He knew that one day he would be forced to marry her but hopefully it wouldn't be in the near future. Blaise would be the closest thing he could call a best friend. The guy was always fooling around but in general he had his back. Crabbe and Goyle were simply there. They had zero intellect but they kept the younger students away from him.

* * *

Hermione was nervous for the rest of the students to arrive. She had been waiting in the Great Hall for nearly thirty minutes when the doors opened and children rushed in. Harry and Ron immediately spotted her and rushed forward.

"Hermione are you alright? We were so worried when we received you owl last night." Harry was the first to speak.

"Bloody awful thing that happened to your mum 'mione." Ron looked almost shy.

"Thanks guys, it's rough but at least I know the best healers are working on them. Hopefully soon they will wake-up." The tear on her cheek betrayed her optimism.

They hugged her again and settled into the feast. Hermione watched as Dumbledore stood to make the general announcements about the forbidden forest and banned items. Then he announced that she would be this year's head girl. Hermione stood for recognition but was almost shocked off her feet at his next announcement.

"I would like to also congratulate Draco Malfoy on being head boy this year." The room was filled with slice as Draco haughtily stood. Slowly the Slytherins began clapping along with a few polite Hufflepuffs. "Now you best be off to your rooms to get a good nights rest." All of the students began filling out to the hall towards their designated towers.

* * *

Hermione parted ways with the boys and headed to her room.

"Granger hold-up." She stopped and turned to face the person whom was shouting her name through the halls. She came face to face with an out of breathe Draco Malfoy. Not expecting her to stop so suddenly he collided with her and if not for his seeker reflexes they would have both surely fallen to the stone floor.

"Please let go of me Malfoy." He hadn't noticed that his arm was still wrapped around her waist and immediately dropped it. "What was so important Malfoy that you felt the need to manhandle me?"

"I was not manhandling you, you simply stopped suddenly." At her glare he made his point. "I need you to show me where our room is located. Dumbledore said you already knew and instead of just telling me, he decided to let me chase after you and 'manhandle' you as you so eloquently phrased it."

Hermione rolled her eyes and began walking once again in the direction of their new dormitory. Draco followed silently with a scowl. When they reached the portrait Hermione turned to Draco and stated, "The password is Grazioso."

They entered the room and Hermione threw herself on one of the two couches by the fireplace. She reached for her book that had been left on the coffee table from earlier. Draco sat across for her and stared until she looked his way.

"What!" She threw her hands down beside her in frustration.

"Well, aren't you going to enlighten me as to why I had to save your arse the other day." He raised an eyebrow to her.

"You don't want to know."

"Oh but I wouldn't have asked the question if I didn't want to know the answer."

"Fine if you want to know I guess I owe you that much but I swear to god if you tell anyone I will not hesitate to Avada you." He nodded for her to continue. "Alright so here it goes. A year ago my father died in a car accident. A few months later my mother got married to a guy named Richard. He seemed nice enough at first but what we didn't know was that he had a gambling problem. At the beginning of the summer these bookies started sending guys to our house to get him to pay his debts but he didn't have the money. Two nights ago a few of them came around when my mother and Richard were out. They beat me up as a 'message' for him. Then the next day they came back and shot my mother and Richard repeatedly. They were coming after me when I apparated to the shrieking shack. And you know what happened from then on." By the end of her story tears once again threatened to fall but she wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"I… I'm sorry Granger. That must be really hard. Are they… did they die?" He was hesitant t ask and upset her further.

She smiled at him and responded, "No, not fully. Thanks to you they are both in St. Mungo's in comas. Hopefully they will wake-up soon."

He didn't know what possessed him to do so but he stood and walked over to her. He gave her a hug, shocking both himself and her. Then he turned and walked up to his room. Hermione sat on the couch speechless as he went up to his room and slammed the door. She decided to retire to her room and get some rest before classes began the next day.

* * *

Draco lay in bed furious with himself for showing such emotion and acting so idiotic. He had just rolled over when he heard her screams. He jumped up and ran across the restroom that connected their rooms.

He found her in bed thrashing about in her sleep. He went to her side and shook her while repeating her name. Eventually her eyes fluttered open and were filled with tears. She shook out of fear and he sat down beside her pulling her into his chest. He stroked her brown locks and whispered soothing words into her ear. Her tremors subsided and she rested her head back down on the pillow. Draco rose to his feet in an attempt to leave but her small hand grasped his wrist.

"Please stay with me. I haven't slept since it happened. I need someone to stay with me." He nodded and moved to retrieve and chair but her grip remained on his wrist. She slid over in her bed giving him room to lie down. He did so awkwardly and she snuggled into his chest falling asleep in mere seconds.

* * *

REVIEW! Please :-)


	3. Awkward Encounters

Thanks to the few people who gave reviews. I'm going to try to update as often as possible. I'm not completely happy with this chapter but the good stuff will come soon enough. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Awkward Encounters**

Hermione's eyes flew open the second sunlight broke through the shades of her window. She raised her eyes to the pale face that slept next to her. She didn't want to risk moving in fear that he would wake-up. She thought back to the events of the night before.

She remembered telling him everything that had happened over the summer. She remembered him hugging her then disappearing into his room. She remembered her nightmare and him coming in and comforting her. Then she grimaced and she remembered her asking him to stay with her in her bed. Well that explained why she was snuggled up to him.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth that he gave off. Draco opened his eyes a few minutes later to see silent Hermione rested against his chest. He felt oddly content and this scared him. He had never slept with a girl like this. Sure he had sex with tons of girls but never had he just laid with them. That scared him. He silently shrugged her off and began to slide out of the covers. He successfully got off the bed and was making his way to the door when she spoke.

"Thank-you again. For last night." She rolled over turning her back to him snuggling deeper into the comforter.

He turned back to her and leaned against the doorframe. He smiled at her back then left to go through the bathroom to his room. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. His hands ran through his bland locks. Draco decided that he would get into the shower and get ready for classes.

He entered the bathroom without knocking thinking that Hermione was still sleeping in her room. A shriek is what woke him from his daze.

"Draco! Get out!" He saw her lying in the tub but couldn't peel his eyes away. Once he did avert his eyes what she said registered. He turned back to her, this time with a smirk.

"What did you call me?"

"What do mean… nothing... I didn't say anything… just get out of here." She was flustered now so she turned her back to him. That's when he saw the purple and blue that lined her spine.

"Granger, bloody hell! What happened to your back!?" He marched over to the tub to examine her injuries more closely. He pulled her closer to the edge of the tub and ran an aristocratic finger down her spine. Shivers ran through her and her eyes fluttered shut. "Is this what they did to you? Why didn't you go to Pomphrey?"

She covered herself and slapped his hand away. "Get out. I didn't have time. I'll go see her later. God Draco what are you doing."

"HA! I knew it. You said my name!" He jumped up and pointed at her accusingly.

Hermione was flustered at first but then rolled her eyes. "Well, I do suppose that is the least I can do. After everything you've done for me I think I can have the decency to use your given name." It was her turn to smirk.

He grabbed his wand and healed up her wounds. "Don't let anyone hear you using it alright… uh Bye." He rushed out of the room deciding just to head to class.

* * *

The rest of the day went by rather uneventful. After dinner there was a prefect meeting which Draco and Hermione were assigned to run. After everyone ha filed into the room Hermione began talking.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to the first prefect meeting of the school year." Polite clapping rang through the room. "Today we are going to talk about the events taking place this year. I've talked with Dumbledore briefly and he would like for us to do something different this year. I would like to take suggestions." Hermione pulled a piece of parchment from her book bag and a quill to write with. Immediately excited whispered broke out and a few students raised their hands.

Draco called on a 5th year slytherin first. "I think we should just schedule some parties. Of course there would be firewhiskey provided."

"I don't think Dumbledore would agreed to such an idea." Hermione frowned in disapproval. Then she choose a muggleborn 2nd year hufflepuff.

"Well at home there is this show of sorts… on the telly. It is a singing competition where they compete in rounds. Every week one singer is eliminated until there is a winner. It's called British Idol." He started out timidly but fished strong as people began getting interested.

"That's a wonderful idea. Everyone in favor?" She quickly counted the hands and smiled as their new event had been chosen. "Excellent. Draco and I will write up some information about it for Dumbledore and see what he thinks. Everyone is dismissed."

The prefects left the room and Draco and Hermione headed towards their rooms. They walked in silence not mentioning their awkward encounter earlier that morning. Once they entered through the portrait neither spoke but instead headed straight to their rooms.

* * *

The rest of the week went very much the same. They didn't speak to each other unless necessary. When Saturday rolled around Draco wanted nothing more then to stay in bed for the entire day. That was impossible since he had promised Granger to go over the information for Dumbledore. Begrudgingly he rolled out of bed and entered the bathroom after knocking first this time. He showered and as he was drying off, he heard music coming from Granger's room. He walked closer to her door and realized someone was singing on the other side. Determining this opportunity far to good to pass up he slowly pushed open the door.

Inside the music was even louder. The song switched and Hermione began singing completely oblivious to him.

Oooh oooh, ooooh yeah, mmmm...

Love can be a many splendored thing

Can't deny the joy it brings

A dozen roses, diamond rings

Dreams for sale and fairy tales

It'll make you hear a symphony

And you just want the world to see

But like a drug that makes you blind,

It'll fool ya every time

The trouble with love is

It can tear you up inside

Make your heart believe a lie

It's stronger than your pride

The trouble with love is

It doesn't care how fast you fall

And you can't refuse the call

See, you got no say at all

He began gathering her books as she sang. Draco watched on, intrigued by the voice coming from the timid girl in front of him.

Now I was once a fool, it's true

I played the game by all the rules

But now my world's a deeper blue

I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too

I swore I'd never love again

I swore my heart would never mend

Said love wasn't worth the pain

But then I hear it call my name

On this note Hermione turned around and screamed. Within seconds a book was flying across the room at a visibly shocked Draco.

"What in the world are you doing here? Get out before I hex you into next week!" She tried to sound threatening but her voice wavered in embarrassment.

"Are you going to sing in the competition?" He remark caught her completely off guard.

"Um… what… of course not. Why would you ask that?" Her brows furrowed at his question.

"You should." He said in a matter-of-fact way. "When do you want to write the details out for Dumbledore?"

"Um… I'll meet you in the common room in 15 minutes. Maybe you can get dressed in that time." She snickered as a faint blush covered his cheeks and he realized that only a low-slung towel covered him.

"Oh but I know you like this sooo much better Granger." When he winked it was her turn to blush.

* * *

15 minutes later they were sitting across from each other in common room. Hermione had parchment at the ready it was quickly scribbling down all there ideas. "How do you think we should arrange the sign-up?"

"Maybe we could do something like they did fourth year. Everyone puts their name in a cup and it chooses… lets say five contestants. Then each week one person gets eliminated until we have a winner." Hermione nodded at Draco's suggestion.

"Yes that will work. We should put an age limit on it, maybe only 6th and 7th years. Then we can have this first performance next weekend? Then maybe we can have a performance on Halloween night as well. When do think the other two should be?"

"Maybe just before Christmas holiday we can have a double feature. The final three contestants will sing a song on the Friday and Saturday. Then the finals can be around valentines. What should the winner receive? No will want in if there is no prize at the end." Draco was getting into the planning almost as much as Hermione was.

"Well. We could always award the winning student with a cash prize… or a night out in Hogsmeade! Dinner for two, sleigh ride in the snow, and maybe a visit to the new theatre." Hermione was practically jumping out of her seat in excitement.

"Sounds good to me. It's getting late, want to wrap it up for the night?" Draco yawned and stretched his arms above his head. Then had been going over every detail for hours now. Then had long missed dinner and his stomach was starting to disagree with that decision. "Do you want to go get something to eat in the kitchens?

"Definitely. We can head up to the owlery when we are down and send this to Dumbledore." She grabbed her cloak and headed towards the portrait. Draco followed her the whole way in a comfortable silence. Draco tickled the pear and held it open for Hermione to enter.

"Since when are you a gentlemen?"

"Ah but I was raised to be a gentlemen. I am a pureblood after all."

"Don't I know it. You never let me forget the fact." She crouched down to the house elf that had come to serve them. "Hello winky, would you mind getting us something to eat, we missed dinner."

"Yes missus, winky will get whatever missus wants." Winky looked up at Hermione with golf ball eyes.

"Spaghetti would be nice. You do like spaghetti right, Malfoy?"

"Back to Malfoy is it? Yes I guess spaghetti will do." He made a shooing motion towards the house elf.

"No need to be so rude. They have feelings you know!" She sat at the small table in a huff.

"Good Merlin, no need to get your knickers in a bunch." He lowered himself into the chair across from her with much more grace.

"My knickers are not in a bunch Malfoy and don't for one second think you have an effect on my kickers." She silently fumed as she began eating the food placed in front of her. Draco chuckled and began eating as well.

Once they were finished Hermione thanked Winky and they headed in the direction of the owlery. Once there, Draco called his eagle owl over to deliver the letter. As he did this Hermione walked to the ledge to stare out at the starry night. She seemed lost in her thoughts when Draco approached her.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing really. Just thinking mostly."

"The song you were singing earlier, what was it about?" His question seemed innocent but Hermione wasn't sure how to answer it.

"It's just a song written by a muggle singer, about heartache. Why do you ask?"

"No reason… Well we should be heading out. It's getting late."

"Ya. Let's go."

* * *

Review please!


	4. And The Contestants Are

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Forgot to site the song in the last chapter. It was The Trouble With Love by Kelly Clarkson. In this chapter the names of the contestants will be given. There will also be some progress made in Hermione and Draco's relationship. Hope you all enjoy!

-Disclaimer-

* * *

**Chapter 4: And The Contestants Are...**

On Sunday evening Draco and Hermione sat in a comfortable silence on the couches by the fireplace. Hermione sat reading a muggle novel while Draco looked over his potions homework. Eventually he threw down his homework and sat up.

"Let's do something." Hermione glanced up at the blond now staring at her.

"What do you want to do and why do you want me to participate?" She was skeptical of his sudden interest in her. He hadn't insulted her since they had gotten back to school and had actually been civil to her. It was almost unnerving.

"Let's play a game. Truth or dare?" He awaited her reaction.

"Fine. You have to go first though. Truth or Dare?" Hermione set her book on the table and sat facing Draco.

"Dare." He pushed the coffee table out of the way so that they could sit facing each other on the floor.

"Hmm… I dare you to… call me by my given name for one whole week!" She seemed victorious with the dare she had given him.

"Fine Hermioneeee… truth or dare?" He let her name roll off his lips. Hermione's heart fluttered as he practically purred her name.

"Truth?"

"Taking the easy way out are you? Fine, fine. Are you going to enter the contest?"

"No of course not. I don't sing in front of people." She leaned back against the couch behind her. Draco stood up and started ruffling around in the drawers of the desk. He was searching for something avidly. "It's your turn to pick. Truth or dare?" He ignored her at fist and kept searching. "What are looking for?"

"Firewhiskey. This gave will never be any funny if without it. Truth… Yes! Found it." He turned around grinning with a fist full of whiskey.

"Why do you want me to enter the contest so badly? That's the second time you've asked me." Draco retrieved two glasses and sat across from her.

"Because I think you should." She waited for more of an explanation but he didn't continue. Instead he hand her a shot. "Drink up!" He clinked his glass with hers in a mock 'cheers' and drank it down. "Truth or Dare Hermione?"

"Dare." She downed another shot feeling courageous.

"I dare you to kiss me." It was said so casually she wasn't sure it she heard him correctly.

"Wha...What!?" She polished off a third shot to easy her nerves.

"You heard me. I dare you to kiss me." He made his way over to her. He hovered above her with his arms on either side of her head leaning on the couch behind her. Hermione's eyes locked with the silver orbs above her. Her breath hitched as he leaned in slightly. His mouth was close to her ear and he whispered, "I do believe this was your dare not mine." He started moving away when her arm snaked around the back of his neck. Hermione pulled him into her and brushed her lips against his.

Their lips began moving and Draco let his tongue graze against Hermione's lower lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth for him and their tongues battled. Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's back and lowered her to the rug-covered floor. His hand wandered over her body, feeling all of her curves. His hand stopped its pursuit at the hem of her shirts. He stroked her tanned skin with the pad of his thumb. This was the action that snapped her out of her haze.

"Nooo no no no no…" She attempted to push him off her. He leaned forward trying to catch her lips again. She finally succeeded in pushing him away and sprinted up the stairs.

He laid back on the rug and ran a hand through his locks. _What was going on with him? He liked that kiss way too much._

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ron sat beside her piling to his plate high with breakfast sausages and pancakes. Harry sat on her other side and served himself food at a much slower rate.

"Morning Hermione. We didn't see you much this weekend. Malfoy didn't get his hands on you did he?"

"What! Of course not, why would you ask that. Did he say something to you?" She stood up and was pointing at Harry in an accusing manner.

"It was a joke Hermione. Chill out. What has gotten you so riled up?"

"Nothing…" she took her seat again and rested her head in her hands. "Just a long weekend of head duties, we had to plan the events for this year. Dumbledore should be making the announcement soon."

As soon as she finished her sentence, Dumbledore stood to hush the chattering students. "Good morning students. I have a very exciting announcement to make this morning. Our heads and prefects have decided that instead of a ball this year they will be hosting the first ever Hogwarts Idol." Excited chatter broke out in the Great Hall.

"This event is a singing competition that will progress throughout the year. This week there will be a container in which any 6th or 7th year can submit their name. On Friday I will announce the names of the five contestants. I would also like anyone interested in being a judge or host to also submit here names. The first night of competition will be Halloween night and will be followed by a casual ball for all ages. Now you all best be off to classes."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron gathered their books and made their way to class. Hermione shared excited chatter with the boys all the way to Transfiguration.

* * *

Later that evening Draco threw himself down on the couch covering his eyes with his arm. A few minutes later Hermione entered the common room to see Draco resting on the couch. She set down her bookbag by the door and removed her cloak. She walked over to him and sat on the table. She leaned forward examining him with the thought that he was sound asleep. Just as she began pulling away again, his arm shot forward and pulled her down on top of him.

"You know you really should check to make you a guy is asleep before you going ogling him hot body." The last comment was said with a wink.

"Let me up." She wiggled struggling against his grasp.

"You need to stop doing that pet." Draco groan and Hermione immediately stopped in realization.

"Uh, what is… please let me go."

"Not until you kiss me goodnight." He smirked at her shocked expression.

"Why would you want me to do that? What are you playing at? Is Zabini around here with a camera or something?" She began searching the room for a hidden Slytherin.

"Zabini is not here. Merlin Hermione who do you think I am?" He rested his hands on her hips.

"Well I know for a fact you are not Draco Malfoy. Who are you and what have you done with the famous bouncing ferret?" She smiled when he scowled over the nickname.

"Will no one ever forget that? That was torture you know. I'm still awaiting a kiss." A made a show of feigning distress.

"Why do you want to kiss me? What has changed between us?"

"I don't know. All I know is you happen to be straddling me right now and I want to kiss you."

"Hey buddy, I'm only straddling you because you…" Her complaint was silenced by Draco pressing his lips against hers. He nibbled on her lip causing her to moan and grind her hips. Draco pulled away and smiled up at her.

"What is this?" She asked resting her forehead against his. He sighed closing his eyes.

"I don't know alright. Let's not think about it for now, ok?"

"Alright." She laid her head down on his chest deciding not think about it for now. He rested his chin on her head. They stayed like that for hours before finally falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The day everyone had been waiting for had arrived. All those who had entered sat nervously in their seats. Lavender sat a few seats down loudly saying how she really didn't want to be chosen anyways.

"It really is ridiculous how everyone is making such a big deal about this." Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron and Harry looked in the direction that Hermione was looking and did the same.

"I guess that means you didn't enter." Harry laughed at her exasperated look.

"Did either of you boys enter?"

"Harry entered to be a judge. I would rather sit back and watch the humiliation."

Dumbledore stood and everyone intently watched his every move. "Now for the moment you have all been waiting for." Applause broke out as he brought the entry box forward. "First I will announce our host for the festivities. Please give a round of applause for Colin Creevey. Next I would like to announce our three judges. They will be Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter." He allowed the judges to stand and receive their applauds.

"Now for our contestants. I am sad to say we did not receive any entries from Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw so this will solely be a Gryffindor and Slytherin race. Our first contestant is Pansy Parkinson." She stood with a large grin practically applauding herself.

"Our next contestant is Ginny Weasley!" The trio whipped their heads around shocked at her name being called. There shocked faces quickly turned to smiles as they clapped for their friend.

"Next is Blaise Zabini." He waited for the applause to die down to announce the next name. "Our fourth contestant is Draco Malfoy." Hermione's head snapped up to look at his face. She had never thought to ask him about the contest. She was so intent on watching his smirking face that she almost didn't hear the next name. Almost.

"And our final contestant is… oh how exciting both of our head will be competing. Congratulations Ms. Granger."

"WHAT!" The few who had begun clapping immediately stopped at Hermione's outburst. A chuckle from across the room caught her attention.

"What's the matter Granger? You're acting like you didn't even put your name in the box. Oh that's right, I put your name in." He smirked at her again.

"Draco Malfoy! You better run before I hex your balls off!" His smirk wavered at her rage and the suggestion of her hexing his lower region. He stood, polished off his juice, and saluted Blaise before sprinting out of the Great Hall. Hermione threw her napkin down and chased after him.

* * *

Review Please!


	5. Sick Visits and Candid Photographs

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a few days to get up the latest chapter. The website was down last night so I couldn't upload it, but here it is. Hope you enjoy and make sure to review to let me know what you're thinking.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sick Visits and Candid Photographs**

The entire student body watched as Hermione raced out of the Great Hall after the Slytherin prince. The door slammed behind her and it echoed throughout the ominous room. Harry turned to Ron with a smirk. "I almost feel bad for the ferret once Hermione catches up with him."

"Ya almost." They both chuckled and went back to eating. The amused and curious whispers began speculating as to what they had just seen.

* * *

Hermione kept getting glances of blond hair before it would disappear around another corner. Before she could reach the corridor he had just entered he would once again round the next corner. Before she even realized it she was in the corridor that contained her dormitory. She heard the portrait click shut as soon as she caught sight of it.

"Grazioso!" Hermione startled the children in the painting by shouting the password at them. The portrait swung open and she stormed in blindly.

As soon as she passed through the entranceway, Hermione was grabbed from behind. Strong arms wrapped around her, holding her arms flush to her sides. Draco grabbed her wand and placed it on the side table.

"Woah killer. Calm down and hear me out before you hex me."

"Why did you enter me into that contest. I told you I didn't want to enter." She fumed. "And let go of me, I am not an animal to be restrained!"

He hesitantly let go of her but kept a tight grip on her wand. "Come on Hermione, you deserve to be in that contest." He tried to reason with her but it fell to death ears.

"This is unbelievable, completely unbelievable. I thought maybe the amazing ferret had changed but nooo he goes behind my back to humiliate me. I can't believe this." She paced about the room with her arms waving frantically.

"Come on, I wasn't trying to…" His apology was interrupted by the flames erupting in the fireplace. Both of their heads snapped towards the floating head of Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger, I am so sorry to interrupt but I fear that I have some rather upsetting news. I just spoke with the healers at 's. I am regretful to say that Richard has just passed away. The injuries were too advanced for the healers to be able to do anything for him. I am so sorry."

"My mother, what about my mother?" Hermione rushed forward and fell to her knees in front of the fireplace.

"Your mother is stable but remains in a coma. Her injuries were not nearly as traumatic as Richards. They have faith that she will wake-up soon."

"Oh thank goodness. Can I visit her? Even if she's not awake. Please Professor." Hermione was begging now.

"Of course Miss Granger. I will be by within the hour to retrieve you." The flames died down and the headmasters face was gone.

Draco approached the hunched over form of Hermione hesitantly. She hadn't spoken since the fireplace has calmed. He kneeled next her silently waiting for her to initiate something, anything. Eventually she did speak although it was hushed.

"Will you come with me? You know as a friend. I think I'm going to need a friend when I do this. Harry and Ron they'll … I don't know."

"Of course."

* * *

Dumbledore arrived half an hour later and ushered Hermione to the fireplace. When both Hermione and Draco began to gather their traveling cloaks Dumbledore looked at them questioningly.

"Mal-Draco is going to accompany me if that's alright professor." She chewed her bottom lip in anticipation.

"Certainly Miss Granger. Best be on your way." He smiled at the pair his usual twinkle in his eye. "You'll be able to floo from your fireplace only for tonight. You must return by 5 o'clock tonight. That should give you a few hours to visit." He left the room as they made their way to the fireplace.

* * *

Hermione was the first to arrive at St. Mungo's. Draco appeared in the fireplace moments after she had stepped out. They walked side by side towards the receptionist.

"I am looking for Anne Granger's room." Hermione spoke timidly to the witch in front of her. Hospitals made her nervous, she had disliked them since her childhood.

"Down the hall, room 527 miss."

They walked silently towards the room. Hermione became more and more nervous with every step. She started walking slower without realizing it. She hadn't seen her mother since that night she had been too nervous.

"Hermione, it would help if you kept walking." He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She hadn't even noticed that she had stopped moving until his voice and touch woke her from her daze.

"Um ya, just a little nervous ya know." The nibbling of her lip started up once again.

"Come on, you can do this Granger. You and your two sidekicks have been getting into trouble left and right since you entered Hogwarts. No need to be scared of going in there. I'll be right outside if you need me." With a short nod she entered the room and Draco listened discreetly from the door.

"Hi mommy." Hermione approached her comatose mother's bedside. She knew that talking was supposed to help the sick so she decided that she would do just that. "I hope you are doing better. I am sorry that I haven't visited mum; I was scared I guess. I left that night terrified. I thought you were gone forever. You can't do that though mum, I need you. I never got to tell you that I made Head Girl. I got the letter just before… well I was really excited." She reached out to hold her mothers hand.

"Guess what else mum. You know that singing show we used to watch together on the telly. We'll we are putting on a similar kind of contest at school. I know you always wanted me to give it a shot. We had planned to go tryout together, remember. I was too scared to enter the contest though, without you. But one of my friends entered me and I got chosen. I was furious at first. You know how I get." She chuckled softly to herself but her eyes moistened.

"Anyways I made a new friends while at school. He is the head boy." Draco's ears perked up at the mention of his name. "He was actually the one who saved you. I left you guys hurt and alone. I failed, I was supposed to keep you safe but when the time came I frozen! Draco had to drag me to Dumbledore's office. If it weren't for him, I don't know what would have happened." He realized that she was starting to get really emotionally and thought that it was about time to enter the room. She kept talking though not realizing his presence.

"He's been really great mum but I really need you to talk to. You know that I'm not good with boy stuff. I don't know what to do. I'm not ready for anything like that though; I just need someone to be there for me. I also need you to get better."

"If you need someone to be there for you then I'm your guy, no strings attached." He smiled and pulled a chair up next to her. "So this is your mum eh?"

"Yeah. This is her." Hermione nodded and then set her head on the bed in front of her.

"You've got her nose and her hair." He reached out and stroked Hermione's hair as she rested.

"We've got to get going Hermione. Are you ready? I can wait outside while you say goodbye." He left the room as Hermione turned to her mother.

"That's him mum, isn't he cute. He is definitely arrogant but really cute. I have to go now. I'll come visit again after the first night of the contest. Wish me luck." With that she left to find Draco leaned against the wall outside of her mothers room. "All set."

When they arrived back in the common room Hermione turned to Draco. "Thank-you for coming with me."

"What are friends for?" He chuckled and gave her a kiss on the forehead before sending her to bed.

* * *

Halloween came way too quickly for Hermione. They had to push back the first show to Halloween since they couldn't get everything ready in one week. This meant that the second show would be two weeks later. Then they would still have the two-night event before the Christmas holiday.

Everyday that passed she got more and more nervous. Her and Draco's relationship had settled at a comfortable friendship. They would often sit across from each other in the common room reading. They had decided not to tell anyone just yet that they were on 'civil' terms.

The week had been hectic not only with planning for the open night of their show but Hermione had been visiting her mother a lot lately and always with Draco in tow. Draco would now sit in the room doing homework as Hermione talked to her mother about anything and everything going on.

They visited every other night. Hermione didn't tell Harry or Ron about her trips and she wasn't sure why. It was like Her and Draco's secret. Harry and Ron assumed that she was studying in the library or preparing for the show.

When they returned after her latest visit, Hermione collapsed on the couch in exhaustion. The week was finally catching up on her and the show was tomorrow. Draco sat down on the couch across from her.

"Are you prepared for tomorrow?" Draco rested and an arm over his eyes.

"No but I guess I don't really have much of a choice since this really annoying prat with bad hair entered me into the contest." She sat back waiting for his reaction.

"Hey! I do not have bad hair. The girls think it's sexy thanks very much." He frowned.

"Haha, gosh so defensive of the hair." She smiled. She had been enjoying the last few weeks with him. They had decided to forget the two kissed and just proceed as friends, _for now_ Hermione added subconsciously.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast everyone was chatting excitedly about the event that night. Since many of them had never seen the actual muggle show they did not know what to expect. Hermione took a seat next to Harry and Ron who were also chatting regarding the show.

"I can't wait to see Malfoy singing up on stage tonight." Harry laughed.

"I bet he'll be bloody awful." Ron joined in on the teasing.

"I don't think he'll be bad…" Hermione frowned at her friends jest.

"Oh come on Hermione, you can't be serious he's Malfoy. Plus he is the competition!" Ron was appalled at her suggestion but Harry just eyed her suspiciously. Hermione allowed herself to laugh along with the boys. She chanced a glance at the Slytherin table and locked eyes with the silver orbs.

She looked away and got up to follow Ron and Harry to their first class of the day.

* * *

The day seemed to fly by as her anticipation grew. Now she was in her room preparing for the show. Hermione curled her hair in big ringlets and let them cascade down her back. She wore a black full-length gown that had lace sleeves and dipped low in the back. She put on dark eye make-up and light lip gloss. She glanced at herself once more in the mirror before she descended the stairs to common room.

Draco waited there for her holding a single red rose. He gasped when he saw her for the first time. She smiled shyly and did a spin for him. He took her hand and kissed each knuckle.

"You look beautiful." He smiled genuinely at her. "Wait right here." He took off up the stairs to his room. He emerged moments later with a camera in hand. He snapped a candid picture of her. "Thought I would capture the moment." He took another photo, this time of her smiling. Then he set the camera on the mantle pressing a few buttons. He pulled her towards him in front of the camera. "Smile." The camera began to beep announcing that the camera would soon take the photo. Just as the flash went off Draco gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Draco…" She slapped his shoulder giggling.

"My lady are you ready to go?" He bowed and held a hand out to her.

"Why yes kind gentleman." She giggled again and hooked arms with him. They left the common room and headed towards the Great Hall for the long anticipated event. They chatted about the night ahead.

"You still haven't told me what song you decided to sing. It's going to be for your mother right?" Draco questioned.

"I decided to direct my song more towards Richard actually. You'll have to wait and see just like everyone else." She allowed a small grin before it turned quickly to a nervous frown. Draco laid his arm across her shoulder as they stopped in front of the doors to the Great Hall.

* * *

There it is! The next chapter will be the show. **Review **and let me know what you think. I should have the next chapter up in a few days.


	6. Opening Night

Here it is: Opening Night! This is only part one of the night. It contains all of the performers singing but doesn't not include the halloween ball that follows. These first songs are simply introductions. The really good songs come later on. Hope you enjoy and please review to let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Opening Night**

Hermione and Draco entered the Great Hall separately since they didn't think the others would appreciate them being in such close proximity. Hermione spotted the red headed siblings in the crown. Pushing her way through the crown towards they deemed to be a difficult task. Once she approached the group they instantly began questioning her.

"How are you feeling Hermione?"

"What song are you singing?"

"Do you even know how to sing?" The last question came from Ron. She rolled her eyes at him and looked at the linked hands of Ginny and Harry. She was sometimes jealous of their relationship. Everyone accepted it wholeheartedly. She just wished that she and Draco could… but no they weren't even a couple. She was getting ahead of herself.

"Of course I know how to sing Ronald and I can't tell you guys what song I'm singing it is supposed to be a surprise! Well I need to go get ready. Would you like to head out back now Ginny?"

"Yes that sounds good Hermione. See you later boys." She gave Harry a peck on the check and her brother a hug. Hermione also hugged the both of them before heading towards a door on the side of the stage.

Draco was approaching at the same time as the two girls. In tow were Blaise and Pansy. Pansy scowled at Hermione before pushing her way past and Blaise followed chuckling at Pansy's antics. As Draco passed he shot Hermione a sympathetic smile before following the other two Slytherins.

* * *

The Great Hall had been transformed into a theatre of sort. There was a stage where the professor's table normal sat complete with a red velvet curtain. The house tables had also been made into cushioned row seating. The room went dark and the students took their seats anxious for the show to begin. Above them the ceiling was a starry night and the moon was like a spotlight that focused on the stage. Colin Creevey crossed the stage and the spotlight focused on him.

"Welcome everyone to the opening night of the _first_ _ever_ Hogwarts Idol!" He waited graciously for the applause to subside. "I would like to explain to competition before we begin. We have five performers to start the competition and they will each come out tonight and sing one song of there choosing. Then the judges will score the performance but we have decided that this will be done silently and anonymously for fear of retaliation by the rival houses." He looked pointedly at the Slytherin section of the house all of which scowled.

"Then at the end of the night as each student leave they will be asked to rank the performances. The votes of the students combined with the judge's scores will decide who will continue to the next phase of the competition. The announcement of the eliminated performer will be announced the next morning at breakfast. Without further adieu I would like to introduce the first performer." The atmosphere was filled with anticipation.

"Her fiery red hair often matches that of her anger, this is one Gryffindor no one wants to mess with. Tonight she will be singing Circus by Britney Spears. Please welcome Ginny Weasley to the stage." Ginny entered the stage as the music began. All eyes were on her watching and waiting. She grabbed the mic and began singing.

'_There's only two types of people in the world:_

_The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe_

_Well baby, I'm a put on a show kind of girl_

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

_I'm like the ringleader,_

_I call the shots _

_I'm like a firecracker,_

_I make it hot_

_When I put on a show,_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins,_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer,_

_The dance floor is my stage_

_Better be ready,_

_Hope that you feel the same_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip everybody gon' trip_

_Just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me,_

_Follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, We can make a dance floor_

_Just like a circus_

_There's only two types of guys out there:_

_Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared_

_So baby, I hope that you came prepared_

_I run a tight ship, so beware_

_I'm like the ringleader,_

_I call the shots _

_I'm like a firecracker,_

_I make it hot_

_When I put on a show,_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins,_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer,_

_The dance floor is my stage_

_Better be ready,_

_Hope that you feel the same_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip everybody gon' trip_

_Just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me,_

_Follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, We can make a dance floor_

_Just like a circus.'_

As she finished her song the audience smiled at her. Harry whistled from his seat at the judge's table. She blushed and quickly left the stage. Colin entered once again.

"Well the spotlight was certainly on her for that performance. What a way to begin the show. Remember if Ginny is your favorite at the end of the night be sure to vote for her. Our next performed is from the Slytherin house. He will be singing Dangerous by Kardinal Offishall featuring Akon. Now welcome Blaise Zabini to the mic." Blaise walked out and all the female Slytherins and a few from the other houses screamed.

'_Girl I can notice but to_

_notice you_

_noticing me_

_from across the room_

_I can see it and cant stop myself from lookin_

_and noticing you noticing me_

_watch out I've seen her type before_

_that girl is so dangerous_

_that girl is so dangerous_

_that girl is a bad girl_

_I seen her type before she's so dangerous_

_that girl is so dangerous_

_that girl is a bad girl…'_

As Blaise sang Hermione congratulated Ginny on her performance. Ginny assured her that it is not nearly as bad as she thought it would be. This did little to quelch her nerves. The music died down and Colin's voice was heard through the hall.

"Well it is good to know that Blaise's ego is not hurting. Our next performance definitely has a reputation. She is also from the dungeons. I honestly can't wait to see the next performer. Singing Who's Got Your Money by Tina Parol, Pansy Parkinson." There was some polite clapping but mostly laughter following Colin's introduction. She took the stage haughtily and he voice did little to support this look of superiority.

'_I had a feeling_

_Cause your not calling_

_You say no_

_But people been talking_

_Followed you around the block_

_Saw her, she ain't even hot_

_At first I was sad_

_At first I was crying_

_And then I got mad_

_And I started buying_

_Feels good, swiping you visa_

_Luie, guchiee, flight to ibiza_

_I left you a note_

_letting you know you're broke_

_Who's got you money now_

_Who's got you money now_

_Who's got you money now_

_Mee mee_

_Who's got you money now_

_Who's got you money now_

_Who's got you money now_

_Mee mee_

_Look at me here I go_

_Spending all of your doe_

_Who's got your money money._

_Money._

_Who's got your money money._

_Money...'_

From across the room Draco saw that Hermione was in a fit of giggles next to the Weaslette. He had to smile to himself silently agreeing that Pansy's singing was humorous. The subject matter of the song though made him slightly nervous. He knew that his parents would eventually make him marry the girl. He also knew neither of them wanted it. Although she would never admit it, Draco knew that Pansy and Blaise secretly wanted one another. His heart raced when Colin took began speaking.

"Well that was…" He chuckled lightly before composing himself. "Our next performer is the self-proclaimed prince of Slytherin. He also happens to be our head boy. Singing Savin' Me by Nickelback, Draco Malfoy."

He walked onto the stage like he owned it and Hermione had to say that she was impressed. She inched closer to the wing of the stage, hidden by the layers of curtain. She had never heard Draco sing so she crossed her fingers. He stepped up to the mic in quite the commanding manner and she held her breath.

'_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Hermione released the breath she was holding and clapped vigorously for him. She was so excited about his performance that she almost forgot about her nervousness… almost. Once the excitement for Draco wore off she immediately started pacing backstage. Draco appeared and stopped her movements by placing his hands to her shoulders. She looked up at him will wide eyes. He gave her the briefest of hugs so as not to be seen by the others and pushed her in the direction of the stage.

"Our final performer of the night is none other then our head girl, the brains of the golden trio, Hogwarts bookwork extraordinaire, everyone's friend and the enemy of few… singing Because of You by Kelly Clarkson, I am honored to introduce our very own Hermione Granger."

She couldn't seem to move her feet once her name was announced. Draco had to run over and pushed her onto the stage. The entire crowd was silent. They watched her expectantly. She slowly made her way to the middle of the stage where the microphone stand stood. He squinted when the lights hit her and her heart echoed in her ear. To say she was nervous was a gross understatement. Though as the music began she thought of Richard and began singing.

'_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_I will never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I will never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry_

_In the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_

_I will never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you'_

By the time she was finished, tears streamed down her face. The music died out bringing the hall into complete and utter silence. No one made a sound or even dared to breath. The emotion with which she sang and the voice that portrayed it shocked everyone.

Draco stood on the side of the stage proud of her. He was the first to begin clapping and assumed no one else would notice that it was he who had started it. The rest of the audience as if released from a trance roared with applause. At the judge's table Harry had a view that the rest of the hall did not. He saw that Draco was the first to clap and found this curious. He continued watching as Hermione rushed of the stage straight into his awaiting arms. Draco spun Hermione around before setting her on the ground. He gave her a hand a squeeze and they disappeared in the darkness of the backstage area together.

* * *

There it is! The Halloween Ball and everyone's reactions will be in the next chapter. **REVIEW Please!**


	7. Halloween Ball and Confrontations

Glad you guys liked the last chapter!

* * *

**Ch.7: Halloween Ball and Confrontations with The Enemy**

Hermione stood frozen for a moment on stage in dead silence. She looked over to Draco questioningly. She never realized that she was that terrible of a singer. Slowly clapping began to break out but she knew it originated with Draco. She smiled slightly before rushed off the stage towards Draco. He opened his arms and she leaped into them looking for comfort. Colin entered the stage and as the two disappeared in the darkness.

"Well that was quite the performance. Who knew Hermione could sing with such emotion. Now that concludes our show tonight. The Halloween ball will begin in 30 minutes outside on the grounds. Please on your way out remember to vote! Enjoy the rest of the night." The lights slowly turned back on and the students began standing from their seats.

Harry and Ron sat just outside the door that led to the backstage area. They waited from Hermione and Ginny to join them in order to head to the casual ball that was planned. Ginny was the first to exit and was greeted with hugs.

"Hey Gin, where is Hermione?" Her brother questioned her while trying to peak through the door behind her.

"I don't know, I didn't see her after she finished her song. Maybe she is already out at the party. Why don't we head out there." She grabbed a hold of Harry's hand.

"Ya… maybe." He followed his girlfriend but didn't think that Hermione was already at the party. He wanted to ask her about what he had seen but wasn't sure how to go about it.

* * *

Backstage Hermione paced and Draco sat amused. She kept mumbling to herself and throwing her hands about. Sporadically she would stop look up and then continue along her path. After a few minutes of this, Draco stop to ask her what was the matter.

"Hermione, you have got to stop. What is wrong?"

"They hated me! Never in my life have I been so embarrassed. This is all your fault… you… you ferret! If you hadn't entered me in this contest I would have never had to know that I was a horrid singer…" He placed a finger to her mouth to quite her rant.

"Hermione you were brilliant. Why would you think that they hated you?"

"No one clapped. They all just sat there in shock of how awful I was." She plopped down onto on of the boxes strewn about the backstage area.

"They were shocked that's for sure but not because you were awful. They were shocked because you were amazing. It was unexpected you must admit. How many people know that you can sing well?" She contemplated his question before answering.

"Only my mom and you… ok I see what you mean. I guess I don't really seem like the type that is decent at singing." She seemed to have perked up slightly.

"Your more then decent. Well we best be off to the ball my lady." She took his out stretched hand and giggled. As they reached the door she stopped suddenly. "What?"

"Harry and Ron! I forgot they are waiting for me outside the door. Oh I can't believe I mad them wait so long."

"Go ahead. I'll see you there." She rushed ahead of him and through the door. He gave her a few seconds before following. When he opened the door though she was still standing there alone.

"They left without me I guess." She pouted slightly.

"Not a problem. I can walk you there then you can meet up with them." She smiled once again and hooked her arm with his.

* * *

When she arrived at the ball Hermione had found Harry, Ron, and Ginny rather quickly. She felt bad leaving Draco but didn't want to cause any problems. She blushed as her friends congratulated her on an excellent performance. They manly hung out at a table just to the edge of the dance floor. There were floating jack-o-lanterns that light up the night sky and various Halloween decorations scattered about the grounds.

Ron had been frightened away from their table by a plastic spider and was now dancing with Lavender Brown. Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny, she knew they wanted to dance but felt bad leave her alone.

"Harry, why don't you ask Ginny to dance?" She suggested.

"It's ok Hermione we don't want to leave you here." Ginny had always been an excellent friend. Hermione caught a glimpse of blonde hair heading in the direction of the lake.

"It's not a problem, I was going to sit by the lake for a while anyways." Without waiting for a response from the couple she got up and headed towards the glassy surface of the lake.

Draco wasn't hard to find. He was jumping onto some rocked just of the shore that were only partial submerged. Hermione decided to sit and watch for a bit. When she took a seat next to a tree she noticed his camera from early that night was sitting on the ground. She picked it up and decided to get a shot of him on the rocks.

When the flash went off it startled Draco enough that he spun around to see what had caused the disturbance. His foot slipped and he fell backwards into the swallow water of the lake. Hermione squealed in surprise. She looked at his position in the water and laughed. She snapped another picture of him sitting there.

"What are you doing? You could kill a fella like that." He stood dripping water.

"I've never heard of anyone dying by have their picture taken." She giggled at his look and pulled out her wand. She applied a dry charm and he jumped back onto the shore. "What were you doing out there anyways?" He sat beside her on the grass and leaned against the tree trunk.

"Well I was exploring until someone decided to blind me." She slapped his arm lightly and he pulled her towards him. "Come here if you want a photograph so badly." She leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He used his wand to levitate the camera a fair distance away before having it snap a picture of the two of them.

The camera floated back over to them and Draco set it down beside him. Hermione shivered next to him so he removed his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. She snuggled back up to him and mumbled something barely audible.

"I want a copy." With that her eyes fluttered shut and she fell asleep in his arms. Draco sat there fully awake thinking about everything that was going on between them. He knew that he shouldn't let her in but part of him said that he already had. After a short while Draco noticed that Potter was approaching them. For fear of Hermione getting into a fight with her friends, he pulled away and left her lying on the grass. He hid behind a tree near by to make sure that she was found by the raven-haired boy.

Harry approached who he assumed to be Hermione. She was lying on the grass by the lake seemingly asleep. He shook her awake in order to bring her back to the school. When Hermione rolled over he was shocked to see that she was covered by a Slytherin robe and not just any Slytherin robe but that of the head boy. He chose to ignore the fact for now. They walked silently up to the castle. Most of the students had already dispersed. Draco followed once her saw them disappear up the hill towards the castle.

* * *

The next morning Hermione groaned questioning where she was. She knew this wasn't her head dorm because there were multiple beds. She quickly deduced that she was in the 6th year Gryffindor girl's dormitories. Hermione groaned and sat up in bed. Ginny walked into the room to find Hermione rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead."

"Why am I here?" Hermione stretched her arms out to either side of her head and yawned.

"Harry went down to the lake last night to find you and found you sleeping. He carried you up to the Gryffindor common room then I levitated you up here. It was lucky that we have an empty bed this year."

"Oh my. I need to go thank him and get back to my room. Thanks Ginny." She smiled and left the room in hopes that Harry would be in the common room. She found the room mostly empty since it was a Sunday morning. Harry was seated beside the fireplace. Hermione walked towards him and sat on the across from him.

"Ginny told me what you did last night. I believe I owe you a thank-you." She smiled at her best friend.

"It was nothing. Didn't think it would be very gentlemanly of me to leave you out there all alone… that is if you were all alone." He tried to look her in the eye but Hermione suddenly found the hem of her shirt very interesting. " Well if you were alone I guess I should warn Malfoy about you stealing his robes." He tossed a large black robe bearing the Slytherin crest at her.

"It's not… It's not what you think Harry. We have a truce kind of. We were just chatting by the lake and I got cold so he offered me his cloak. I must have dozed off…Please don't be mad at me." She pleaded for his understanding.

"I'm not mad Hermione, just worried about you. Are you sure it's nothing more then friendship? I don't want to sound like a stalker but I also saw the two of you after you finished your song."

"He was just comforting me. See I kinda thought that everyone else thought that I did horrid. He was being a good _friend_."

"Fine, fine. You should head back to you room. Don't forget the cloak. I can't promise it will be in one piece if any other Gryffindors find it down here."

"Thanks Harry. I'll see you later." She hugged him and was off to the heads dorm with a new smile.

* * *

That morning, Draco waited in the common room for a while. He eventually went and knocked on Hermione's door. When no one responded he entered to find her bed neatly made as if it had never been slept in. Now he paced worriedly in the common room waiting for her to get back. He knew that he saw Potter carry her away after the ball. Draco had sat in the common room waiting for her to return but he must have fallen asleep.

He decided that it had been long enough and stormed in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. He pushed his way past a group of students coming from the great hall not noticing the auburn curls of the very girl he was looking for.

A nervous first year scurried into the Gryffindor common room and rushed up to Harry. "Um, Draco Malfoy wishes to speak with you sir. He is just outside the portrait." The timid first year didn't wait for a response but simply disappeared up the stairs. Harry stepped out of the portrait instantly curious as to why the Slytherin was outside the portrait.

"What did you do with her." Draco shot the accusation at the boy the moment he stepped into the corridor.

"Malfoy what are you talking about."

"Herm-Granger, where… um she was supposed to…heads meeting?" Draco ended weakly not having thought this rash decision through.

"Give it up Malfoy. She just left to go back to her room. You must have missed her in rush to interigate me." Draco looked sheepishly at the boy in front of him.

"Oh, my mistake. I guess I will just head back that way then. Thanks."

"You seem to be missing your robe Malfoy." Harry let Malfoy briskly walked back down the hall from which he came.

* * *

When he entered the common room Hermione was sitting on the couch by the fire reading. She looked up and smiled when he entered but it quickly changed into a frown when she saw the look on his face.

"Where have you been Draco? Oh I have your robe. Thank-you for letting me borrow it." She placed the robe on the table and kept her eyes on him.

"Uh ya no problem. I was just… talking with potter."

"Harry? Why were you talking to him?"

"Well I just wanted to know what he had done with you. See I hid when he came over last night and I watched him carry you to the castle but he never brought you back here. I may have gotten a little worried…" His cheeks tinged slightly at this confession.

"Awww was poor Drakey worried bout me?" She giggled.

"Hey, hey give a guys ego a break." He dropped down beside her on the couch. "So what do you have planed for today?"

* * *

**I am not sure how I'm liking this chapter. Please let me know what you think and ****REVIEW**


	8. Flying Lessons and Lakeside Picnics

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Lots of Draco and Hermione stuff...

* * *

**Ch.8: Flying Lessons and Lakeside Picnics**

Hermione and Draco had decided to spend the entire Sunday together since Harry and Ron had quidditch practice. They sat in the common room trying to decided exactly what to do. They knew that they shouldn't been seen together since it would bring about far too many issues that neither was ready to deal with.

"I have an idea! Go get change into something comfortable and meet me out by the lake in 15 minutes." He rushed out of the portrait before Hermione could even ask where by the lake to meet him.

She went into her bedroom and put on a pair of light-washed jeans and a brown zip-up hoodie. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and decided against putting make-up on. She didn't want to appear to be trying too hard.

* * *

Draco rushed down to the kitchens in order to put his plan into motion. He didn't know why but he really wanted to do something special for Hermione. He tickled the pear and as he entered Dobby was there to great him.

"Uh hi Dobby. I was wondering if I could get a picnic basket of food for two?" Dobby gave Draco a skeptically look since he had never like the youngest Malfoy. "Please Dobby? I'm trying to do something nice for Hermione."

That was enough of a reason for Dobby. He popped away and return moments later with a picnic basket and blanket. "Be nice to Miss Hermione. She a friend of Dobby sir." Draco nodded slightly to the elf and rushed back up to the common room to grab a few extra items he would need.

Once he left the castle he realized that he had never actually specified where to meet by the lake. He decided to head to the spot at which they sat the night before. Sure enough Hermione was seated on a rock by the water.

"Great minds think alike." She turned around smiling but it vanished so quickly he questioned whether he had seen it at all.

"No no no no no! I am not going on that… thing." She pointed at the broom he was holding and started backing away.

"Come on Hermione it's not that bad and I promise to go slow."

"No. I refuse. No way are you getting me off the ground on such a rickety thing as a broom." She stomped her foot to accentuate her point. Draco mumbled something and she raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing. I was just saying how I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave…" He turned to walk back to the castle.

"I know that you are saying that as a rouse!" Draco turned around at her outburst.

"Did it work?" He smiled as he watched the internal battle she was fighting between her fear of flying and her pride.

"Fine get over here, but if you go too fast I'm pushing you off without a second thought." He mounted his broom and allowed her to get on behind him. "Oh I brought your camera; it was sitting on the coffee table in the common room. You don't mind do you?"

"That would explain why I couldn't find it. No I don't mind, I was planning on bringing it. Now you best hold on tight." She squeezed him tightly. "Maybe you can loosen slightly so that I can breath." She blushed slightly as she let up on her death grip. Draco kicked off the ground and Hermione screamed. She shut her eyes and tightened her grip once again.

"Hermione open your eyes. We have barely left the ground." She did as he asked and saw that they were actually on a few feet from the shore.

"I give up. I will renounce my title as Gryffindor as long as you put me on the ground this instant." Draco began flying forward ever so slightly. "Really Draco! Please stop. Why are you flying out over the lake? Oh no you don't…" She wacked him hard in the back of the head.

"Ouch Hermione, that really hurt." Nonetheless he flew up and forward. "Isn't it beautiful Hermione? Why don't you take some pictures to distract yourself." This idea seemed appeal to the girl behind him. As he flew over the lake he could hear the constant click of the camera. Then a flash went off in his face causing him to deter a bit in his flying but he regained control quickly. "What are you doing back there?"

"Sorry I wanted to get picture of us flying together. This is fairly exhilarating don't you agree?" Her excitement was obvious. He was glad that she was enjoying herself. He decided to try flying faster. He gave a squeal of delight. He touched down moments later on the far side of the lake.

"So what's the plan captain Draco." She giggled and saluted him like a sailor would. He gave her an amused look and began taking things out of his pockets. He returned them all to original size. "Ooo a picnic! I love picnics."

Draco laid out the blanket on the sand and the sat down with the basket between them. Together they removed the sandwiches that had been packed for them. The two sat on the shore chatting and eating there lunch. Once she had finished, Hermione looked out over the water to see all the other students. A frown came to her face when she realized that her and Draco would never be able to be friends in public. Draco caught the change in her mood and asked what was the matter.

"I was just thinking about us." He raised an eyebrow at her usage of 'us'. "You know what I mean. People would get so mad if they knew we were friends. It isn't fair."

"I know luv. Maybe in a little while we can start telling some people. I think Potter already suspects." He wrapped his arm around her comfortingly.

"Yes he does. He questioned me after he had to carry me up last night. He found it rather odd that I was wearing the head boy's robe." She leaned into him. "Take a picture! Do that thing you did the other day. Make the camera take our picture."

"It's a wizarding camera Hermione. If you press this red button it does it for you." He showed her and then pressed the button himself. The camera floated out away from them and took the photo of the couple sitting cuddled on the sat there for the rest of the day, trading stories about their past.

"One time when I was about five, me and my father spent the whole day at the park. I loaded up my red wagon with all of my toys. Everything I could think of bring was squeezed into that wagon. I flew around on my toy broom for hours. By the time we were finished I had passed out in the wagon and my dad pulled me all the way home. It was one of the best memories I have of him. After that he started getting colder. Like he knew that he slipped up that one time and Voldermort would find out." Draco told his story while he laid on his back looking out at the sunset.

"That's really sweet. My mom and I would always have tea parties. I would set up my little tea set in my room and put all my stuffed animals around the little table and she would make real cookies to go with our pretend tea. It was nice."

She looked over at the boy laying next to her. He had his eyes shut and looked serenely calm. She sneakily reached over him, trying hard not to breathe and alert him that she was there. She had just pressed the little red button when his arm shot around her and brought her down onto his chest. He smile up at her and gave a her a peck on the lips. Hermione blushed furiously as Draco smiled gallantly. Just then the flash went off, catching the after moments of their kiss.

Hermione rolled off of the boy underneath her but didn't move back to the spot she had previously occupied. Instead she rested her head on his chest and watched the sunset. Draco pressed the red button once more and watched her instead of the sunset. Once the last of the light had disappeared over the hillside Draco reluctantly stood and held a hand out to Hermione.

"We should get back to school. Don't want your bodyguards to worry about you." Hermione let him pull her to her feet. "Would you like fly? You can steer the broom and everything." Although she bit her lip at first, Hermione agreed eagerly. "Alright now hold your hand over the broom and command it up. Then mount it and I will get on behind you." Hermione did just that. It took her a few times to get the broom into her hand but felt victorious when it did rise.

They both mounted the broom and Hermione pushed off the ground. She was unsteady at first but quickly got the hand of it with Draco's help. They landed not long after on the shore of the lake. Since few people were still outside they walked together back to the castle. Sometime along the way Hermione took hold of Draco's hand. He didn't pull away and for that she was relieved. They walked the rest of the way like that.

When they got back to their dorm, together they collapsed onto the couch. Draco lit the fire and tightened his grasp on the girl next to him. After a short while, she was breathing lightly against his chest. He played with a curl of her hair. It was getting late so Draco decided to carry the sleeping girl up the stairs to her room. He set her down on the mattress and removed her shoes. He transfigured her clothes into pajamas and pulled the covers over her. As he left to cross the bathroom the brunette whispered to him.

"Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning Hermione took her seat next to Harry at the breakfast table. Ron was on the other side of Harry talking avidly to Seamus about quidditch. So that Ron couldn't hear their conversation, Harry leaned in close to Hermione and whispered. "Where did you go yesterday? Malfoy came around asking where you where not even two minutes after you left. Then after he storms away we couldn't find you anywhere for the rest of your day."

"Would you believe me if I said I was in the library?" The look he gave clearly said not a chance. "Well… I went flying." He gave her the same look. "Really! Draco took me flying. It was brilliant Harry, never have I had such a rush. I even got to steer on the way back. We had a picnic on the beach too. You should take Ginny sometime. The sunset is gorgeous." She gushed the entire story to her best friend.

"He really got you to go flying? Although I hate to say it I am impressed. You nearly knocked out Fred when he tried to trick you into flying." She chuckled at the memory. She had been reading outside of the burrow when the twins started circling her on their brooms. Fred had attempted to swoop in and pick her up but she swiftly knocked him on the head with the thick book she had been reading. "Are you seeing him Hermione."

"Well I do see him often. We happen to share a living space." She smiled and he rolled his eyes. "No Harry, we are… really good friends, I think. I don't know Harry." She dropped her head into her arms on the wooden table. Draco watched her suspiciously but his attention was diverted because of Dumbledore standing to make and announcement.

"Good morning everyone. It is now time for me to announce the contestant that will be continuing onto the next round of Hogwarts Idol. The contestants are Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy. A sound congratulations to Miss Parkinson who, despite an interesting performance, will not be continuing in our competition." This announcement instantly lifted Hermione's mood. She looked to the Slytherin table to find the grey eyes, which she had grown to adore. She found him seated next to a hysteric Pansy. Her eyes danced with amusement and he clearly looked unimpressed with the display next to him. She notice though that he couldn't hide the fact that he was excited about moving to the next round of the competition.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by in a flurry of classes and head duties. Hermione and Draco were still just 'really good friends'. They spent most of their free time together chatting, reading… cuddling. The second night of the show was a the next night and Hermione was confused as ever. She was falling for Draco… she was falling hard.

Draco had come to the same conclusion. He knew that a relationship with Hermione would go against everything he had ever been taught but it didn't phase him one bit. He wanted to take Hermione out again tonight. It was the end of November and the chill of winter was upon them. Draco had decided to take her fly one last time before it got to cold to do so. It was Friday night and he was excited for his night out with Hermione.

Hermione bundled up tightly in her winter cloak. She grabbed a scarf, hat, and mittens that were a silvery white. She rushed down the stairs to meet Draco for their secret outing. When she entered the common room though Draco wasn't there. She went back up the stairs and knocked on the door to his room.

"Come in." She found him standing on the balcony with his broom. "I was thinking about going flying. I have some place to show you." She smiled and let him take her hand. They got onto his broom and were out the window in no time but they didn't notice the wind blow the glass doors closed behind them.

* * *

-

--

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be Draco and Hermione's secret outing and round two of Hogwarts Idol.

--

-

**REVIEW**


	9. Rooftops, Snow, and Competition

Thanks for the Reviews and for everyone who has stuck with the story. I'm trying to keep the updates as quick as possible. This chapter contains Draco and Hermione's night out and night two of Hogwarts Idol.

* * *

**Ch.9: Rooftops, Snow, and Competition**

Draco and Hermione flew out the balcony and into the crisp night air. Hermione rested her head against Draco's back and enjoyed the ride. After a few laps around the castle, Draco pulled his broom in the direction of one of the highest towers. He landed on the rooftop and helped Hermione gain her balance. They looked out over the grounds.

"This is… really high." She inched towards the edge to look down at the ground below. Once she got a glimpse she immediately backed away. "Yup, really high."

"I thought you would like it… but we can go back inside."

"No I want to stay here. It's very pretty." She sat down on the shingles and Draco took the spot beside her.

"Hermione, I was wondering what you thought of me?" He asked her almost hesitantly and looked out into the night.

"Well I like you Draco, of course. We are friends aren't we? Why do you ask?" She tried to make eye contact with him.

"Do you cuddle with all of your friends? Do you and Potter often have picnics and watch the sunset? Have you ever flown with Weasley? I mean honestly Hermione, am I just a friend to you?" He was now looking at her intently. Hermione seemed flustered but all of his sudden questions.

"Um… no? I mean… what?" She didn't know how to answer him.

"Do you want to be more then friends Hermione?"

"Do you?"

"Must you always answer a question with a question? It's incredible frustrating you know." He rolled his eyes.

"Nice to know that you think I'm frustrating." She turned her back to him.

"Come on Hermione. I didn't mean anything by it. What I am trying and failing horribly at saying is that I do want to be more then friends." She snapped her head around to look him in the eye to see if he was being serious.

"You do?" A smile broke out across her face. "That is really good because so do I." He pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately on the lips. After a few moments they pulled apart and Hermione leaned into Draco. They watched as white flakes began falling from the sky.

"Draco did you bring your camera. I want to get a photograph of the first snow of the year. It is extraordinary." Draco pulled the camera out from his cloak and handed it to the girl. She snapped photographs of the snow falling and the stars shining bright. She went to set the camera down but Draco took it out of her hands.

"We need to capture the moment. Our first night as a couple." The camera floated out away from them Hermione turned and kissed Draco square on the lips. She shivered subtly and pulled her cloak tighter around herself. "We should get back before you catch a cold."

They mounted the broom once again and made their way back to head dormitory. Once they landed on the balcony Hermione instantly recognized that the doors had locked behind them. She attempted alohomora but knew it wouldn't work. They had charms on them to prevent intruders. She audible groaned, thinking about what they should do. The snow was falling heavily now and Hermione's cloak was soaked through.

"What should we do?" She turned to him looking for an answer.

"I'll contact my godfather and have him let us in. I have a coin that lets him know I need help." Draco activated the coin and they waited for the potion master to arrive.

"We used coins like that for our D.A. meeting in fifth year." Draco wrapped his arms around the shaking Hermione and they sat on the small stone bench. That was the position they were in when Snape arrived. The noise of the opening balcony doors startled Hermione and she was immediately felt self-conscious. Her eyes darted to the ground and she rung her hangs together.

"Mr. Malfoy, do make sure not to let this happen again." Draco nodded. "Granger." He sneered at the Gryffindor. He turned briskly and marched away with his cloak billowing behind him.

"Do you think he's mad?"

"Since I don't think he's ever really happy…" Hermione cut him off.

"Maybe we should keep 'us' a secret for a bit longer… you know just for a little while." She held his hand for reassurance.

"Whatever you want luv." He kissed her forehead and led her inside. He would go along with anything she asked of him even if it was the opposite of what he wanted. He wanted everyone to know about his feelings for Hermione but he knew deep down she was correct. It would cause so many problems. He didn't care if people disliked him anymore then they already did but he couldn't have that happen to Hermione.

* * *

It was Saturday night and night two of Hogwarts Idol was ready to get underway. More students came to watch this time since the first night was such a success. Pansy was complaining to anyone and everyone about not being asked to compete again. The lights dimmed and once again only the moons light infiltrated the dark. Collin walked out to center stage.

"Welcome everyone to the second night of our competition. Judging on the performances from last week I have no doubt that tonight will be entertaining. Our first preformed will be the every fierce Ginny Weasley. Singing Me Against The Music by Britney Spears please welcome our favorite red-head." She walked out onto the stage wearing a short black shirt and a pink baby tee that showed some midriff.

'_All my people in the crowd_

_Grab a partner take it down!_

_No one cares_

_It's whippin'my hair, it's pullin' my waist_

_To hell with stares_

_The sweat is drippin' all over my face_

_No one's there_

_I'm the only one dancin' up in this place_

_Tonight I'm here_

_Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass_

_I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music_

_It's like a competition, me against the beat_

_I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone_

_If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm_

_Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah_

_In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_All my people on the floor_

_Let me see you dance_

_Let me see ya_

_All my people wantin' more_

_Let me see you dance_

_I wanna see ya_

_All my people round and round_

_Let me see you dance_

_Let me see ya_

_All my people in the crowd_

_Let me see you dance_

_I wanna see ya_

_So how would you like a friendly competition_

_Let's take on the song_

_It's you and me baby, we're the music_

_Time to party all night long…'_

Ginny had succeeded in shocking the audience once again with her choice in song. Harry sat at the judge's table with his mouth wide open. Collin took the stage after Ginny's exit.

"Well that was quite the song Ginny. Lets see if our next performer can turn the heat up any higher. Blaise Zabini will be singing Calle Ocho by Pitbull. Well that is rather odd, I thought a pit bull was an animal. Not matter, please welcome Blaise.

'_Que ola cata, Que ola omega_

_and this how we gon do it_

_one-two-three-four_

_Uno-dos-tres-cuatro_

_I know you want me _

_you know I want cha _

_I know you want me_

_you know I want cha _

_I know you want me _

_you know I want cha _

_I know you want me_

_You know I want cha _

_(Hahaha)_

_one-two-three-four_

_Uno-dos-tres-cuatro_

_Rumba _

_Ella quiere su Rumba _

_Rumba_

_Ella quiere su Rumba _

_Si verdad que tu eres guapa,_

_Yo te voy a poner gozar_

_Tu tiene la boca grande_

_dale ponte a jugar …'_

The females in the audience swooned when Blaise winked before exiting.

"Well I'm not exactly sure what he said there but it sound good, did it not? Our next performed is the second female of the night. She certainly shocked us all last week with her soulful performance. Our head girl will be singing Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson." Hermione was more confident this time in taking the stage. She wore dark jeans and a deep purple camisole. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she wore very little make-up. She smiled at Draco before she began singing. Hermione's voice was somewhat indescribable. She was able to portray so much emotion through her voice and yet it looked as if it took no effort on her part.

'_Miss independent_

_Miss self-sufficient_

_Miss keep your distance, mmmm_

_Miss unafraid_

_Miss out of my way_

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_Miss on her own_

_Miss almost grown_

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'll never, ever feel rejected_

_Little miss apprehensive_

_Said ooh, she fell in love_

_What is this feeling taking over?_

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real_

_What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?_

_Goodbye, old you, when love, is true_

_Misguided heart_

_Miss play it smart_

_Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no_

_But she miscalculated_

_She didn't wanna end up jaded_

_And this miss decided not to miss out on true love_

_So, by changing a misconception_

_She went in a new direction_

_And found inside, she felt a connection_

_She fell in love_

_What is this feeling taking over?_

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real_

_What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?_

_Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)_

_When miss independent walked away_

_No time for love that came her way_

_She looked in the mirror and thought today_

_What happened to miss no longer afraid?_

_It took some time for her to see_

_How beautiful love could truly be_

_No more talk of why can't that be me_

_I'm so glad I've finally seen_

_What is this feeling taking over?_

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real_

_What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?_

_Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)_

_Miss independent.'_

A silly grin overtook Draco's face when Hermione finished her song. When she caught sight of this grin she blushed furiously. Collin crossed the stage in introduce Draco as the final singer of the night. He would be singing Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback. He was dressed in black slacks with a navy button-up shirt. His hair fell loosely into his eyes, which Hermione thought made him look drop-dead-gorgeous. He had all the confidence in the world at the moment and took the stage like such. His voice was rich and flowed smoothly through the speakers.

'_This time, I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of_

_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling_

_The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene_

_Straight off the silver screen_

_So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end_

_Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight_

_And dammit this feels too right, it's just like deja vu_

_Me standing here with you_

_So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end_

_Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_You can't give up, looking for a diamond in the rough_

_You never know, when it shows up, make sure you're holding on_

_Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me, ohhh_

_Nobody wants to do it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know their not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_Nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's got to be somebody for me out there.'_

Collin came out to dismiss the audience and remind them of their duty to vote. As before the winner would be announced Monday morning at breakfast. The students filed out disappointed that a ball would not follow this time. There was also chatter going around about the meaning of Hermione and Draco's songs. Lavender Brown and the Patil twins were behind most of the gossip.

* * *

Backstage Draco spun a curl of Hermione's brown locks in his fingers. Everyone else had left in search of friends but the two stayed hidden in the shadows soaking in the affection of the other.

"Miss Independent eh? It suits you." She smacked him lightly on the chest.

"Do you think that I could be your somebody?" The question was simple but loaded. Draco didn't hesitate in answering.

"I have no doubt that you are my 'somebody.' You bring out the best in me Hermione. No one else has ever made me smile as much as you do. I've never been challenged as much. You are my equal in every form of the word and it's comforting. I don't want to loose you." He hugged her close and Hermione held tight to the one man that had been able to break through her tough shell.

* * *

**REVIEW Please! Next chapter will mostly focus on relationship aspects that I am not sure about. The chapter after though will be night three of competition and there are some shocking revelations.**


	10. Caught and Awakened

Thanks to those who reviewed. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologize for taking a few days I had a test in my summer class that had me a bit distracted. Here it is.

* * *

**Ch.10: Caught and Awakened**

Monday morning the results of that weekend's competition were released. Draco, Hermione, and Ginny would be continuing onto the next round. Blaise had been eliminated despite him popularity from the female contestants. It seemed that they liked Draco more and secretly wanted a female to win the competition. It was also announced that the next competition would be a two-night process. Each performer would sing two songs on two consecutive nights. This would take place right before the Christmas holiday.

Hermione and Draco were still becoming accustomed to their new relationship. They had yet to tell any of their friends exactly what was going on between them seeing as neither of them knew for sure. If at all possible they remained even more hesitant around each other now that they were together.

Their usually smooth morning routine was laced with awkward looks and blushing cheeks mostly from Hermione. Draco had never been apart of a serious relationship so he didn't know if this was normal. Hermione on the other hand recognized the absurdity of their actions and decided to put an end to it when they were busying about the common room.

"This is ridiculous. We have been living together perfectly fine all term and there is no need to make this uncomfortable now that we are…" She tailed off at the end of her speech not sure what to say.

"A couple, Hermione." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into him. "You are absolutely right. There is no reason to be like this. We have been official for a week and I haven't kissed you since that night on the roof."

"Well what are you waiting for?" She smiled at him as he lowered his head to hers. Their lips met tentatively at first but this was soon replaced by pent up passion. Draco pulled Hermione, if possible, closer against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran a hand through his blond locks.

Draco was slowly guiding them over to the larger of the two couches. The back of Hermione's knees hit the cushion lightly and soon she was being lowered onto it. Draco hovered over her in an attempt not to crush her. She apparently didn't see this as a problem and pulled him down to her. They laid on the couch in a heated lip lock for several minutes. Draco was the first to pull away gasping for much needed air. No one had ever made him breathless during a kiss. His lips immediately found their way to the sooth skin of her exposed neck. He nibbled and suckled lightly causing Hermione to gasp in contentment. This feeling, though, was soon replaced by one of panic when Draco's hand began its pursuit towards her skirt.

Draco felt Hermione stiffen under him and knew that he had pushed his luck too far. He immediately removed his hand from her hip and rolled off of her. Hermione curled up to Draco's side and he protectively encircled her shoulders with a heavy arm. They laid like this for quite some time before either spoke. When they did speak it was at the same time and saying the same thing.

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry…" They both smiled at the other.

"You have nothing to be sorry about luv. It was my fault, I shouldn't have pushed you this early." He affectionately laid a kiss on the top of her head.

"No, it's ok. I was just a little shocked is all. I know you don't usually wait for girls to be… what I mean is you have been with… I sound like the jealous virgin girlfriend, don't I?" She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. He caught her chin with the hand that wasn't already holding her to his side.

"Don't think like that. I care about you not any of those other girls. That was just…none of that matters anymore. I will wait for ever if it means I get to be with you just like this, no expectations." She smiled and kissed him soundly on the lips. They stayed there for the rest of the night. Simply resting in each other's arms with no worries. That was until a banging was heard on the portrait.

Draco could vaguely make out to voices coming from not far away but he was still not awake enough to do any sort of interpretation. He instantly shot up when the portrait flew open and there stood the two best friends of Hermione. Draco tried to get up and away from Hermione before either of the two noticed their position but he was not that lucky. He was soon punched squarely in the jaw by a belligerent redhead. Hermione had opened her eyes in time to see Ron knocked Draco to the carpet.

"Ron! Stop what you are doing this instant. To think you have the nerve to come barging into my room and attack Draco." She wiped out her wand and both of the boys were flung apart. Harry had to chuckle at her antics but stopped when she turned her wand on him. She looked at the clock that read midnight and questioned Harry. "What are you two doing here at this hour?"

"We umm… can you put that down Hermione, you are making me nervous." She lowered her hand but the look in her eyes was nothing but as frightening. "He came to tell you that I received a letter from Lupin inviting us to Grimmauld place for the holiday. It is only a few weeks away you know. I tried to tell Ron that now might not be the best time to come over…" Harry gave a pointed look at Draco. "Apparently I was correct."

Hermione let Draco loose of the spell that had held back the two boys but she kept Ron bound for the time being. Ron began complaining but she quickly silenced him as well. " I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you boys." She held her hand out and Draco took hold of it. "Draco and I are together. I don't want either of you making a fuss because it is solely my decision and you won't change my mind. Now Ronald I am going to release you but if you try to cause another scene I will do much worse then restraining you."

Ron scowled at Draco once released but knew better then to cross Hermione. Harry was the first to step forward and extended a hand to the boy who had long been his enemy. "Hurt her and I kill you." Draco nodded but did not accept the handshake until Hermione smacked him on the shoulder. They shook hastily and let go of each other's grasps as if they had been burned. Ron was not so easily persuaded. He sent a disapproving look to Hermione and stormed out of the common room. A tear escaped from Hermione's eye but she was quick to wipe it away. Draco pulled the visible shaken girl into his chest. Harry sent a look at the couple deciding whether to stay of chase after Ron. Draco nodded to the raven-haired boy to indicate that he would take care of Hermione. Harry turned and left the room.

It took a while for Draco to calm the girl and it broke his heart. He had been afraid of her friend's reactions. Even though he cared little as to what his friends would say he knew that hers meant the world to her. He brought her up to her room and put her into bed. She needed the rest after sleeping most of the night on a couch clearly not fit for two.

* * *

The next morning Ron refused to speak to Hermione. He sat with Seamus and Dean further down the table. Hermione sulked silently at the table next to Harry and Ginny. It was obvious that Harry had informed Ginny of what had happened the night before. The boy kept sneaking worried glances at his best friends.

"You can go sit with him Harry. I'll be alright by myself." Her voice betrayed what she was saying.

"He'll get over it soon Hermione, I promise. You know Ron can be a little hotheaded sometimes. Just give him some time." He gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder before they headed off to classes.

They were leaving potions, which had been shared with the Slytherins, a while later. Hermione and Draco took their time packing theirs bags so that they would get a chance to speak but Ron would have none of it. Ron and Harry waited silently by the doorway for Hermione to pack her belongings. Draco stood and walked towards Ron instead of Hermione.

"Can I speak with you in private."

"Bugger off Malfoy."

"Weasley, I just want a word." Harry took Hermione into the corridor but they stayed close enough to intervene if a fight were to break out.

"Here it is Weasley, I don't like you but I do happen to like Hermione a lot. She was really upset after you stormed out last night. Could you please make up with her? I'm not asking you to like our relationship, or me but she has been you friend for a long time. There is no reason for you to ruin a friendship over the likes of me."

"Your right I don't like you." He walked out of the room to find the girl whom had been his friend for their entire time at Hogwarts. Draco rolled his eyes at the immaturity of the Gryffindor.

"That was rather noble for a Slytherin don't you think Mr. Malfoy?" Snape appeared behind his desk.

"Ya, what of it?"

"This girl must mean a great deal to you. I urge you not to forget about the deal your father made with Mr. Parkinson."

"Deals can be undone with enough money and the right people." He left an impressed Snape in his wake.

Out in the hall he stumbled upon the sight of his girlfriend hugging the red haired git. She seemed ecstatic that he had seemingly forgiven her and this did make Draco's heart swell but he was jealous of what the three shared. It was something he would probably never know. The boys shared a look and then walked down the corridor leaving him and Hermione alone.

"Thank-you Draco. For whatever you said, thank-you." She hugged him.

"Just reminded him of everything he had to loose." Draco shrugged.

"Yes and what was that?" She pulled back slightly to question him.

"A wonderful best friend, the likes of which are only found in the fairytales."

When they arrived at their common room not long later Dumbledore was waiting for them. Hermione immediately began to worry about the state of her mother. As if reading her mind Dumbledore assured her that nothing was the matter but that in fact the opposite had occurred. Her mother had awakened. He told them that he had arranged for both her and Mr. Malfoy to floo to St. Mungos within the hour. He left them with the all-knowing twinkle in his eye.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital not long after Dumbledore had left their common room. Hermione was ever eager to see and speak to her mother again. She hadn't been to visit in over a week and she felt horrible about it. They stood just outside her mother's room when Hermione began to panic. Draco gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. She smiled up at him and pulled him into the room along with her.

"Mum!" Hermione let go of Draco's hand and flew to her mother's bedside with speed that rivaled that of Harry's firebolt.

"Hermione, I am so glad you could come. I missed you dear but I know that you have been to visit. I remember you coming and talking to me. The nurse says that happens sometimes. This must be Draco." Mrs. Granger had turned her attention to the visible uncomfortable boy near the door.

"Uh hello Mrs. Granger, pleasure to meet you. Glad to see that you have awaken." He stepped forward to shake her hand but instead she pulled him into a hug. When he was in her embrace she whispered something into his ear so that Hermione wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Thank-you for looking after my daughter Draco." She pulled away and gave him a warm smile. Draco felt possibly shyer then he had before.

Hermione and her mother sat talking for hours about everything that had happened. Hermione explained everything that had happened on the night of the accident including how Draco had helped her. This caused Draco to blush ever lightly. She also informed her mother of Richard's death. This did sadden her mother but was not overly devastating. They talked about the singing competition in which both Hermione and Draco were taking place. The conversation took an unfortunate toll when they because to discuss plans for the holiday.

"Hermione, I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to get many gifts this year. We are already close to loosing the house and with the depts. Richard left behind I am worried about any repercussions. Maybe it would be best if you spent the holiday with Ron and Harry. Maybe if I can get the dentist office opened again I can get you something nice next year." Mrs. Granger seemed embarrassed to have to discuss money matter with her daughter.

Soon after Draco dismissed himself for a few moments. Hermione's mother took this time to question her daughter about the handsome boy who had accompanied her to the hospital.

"Mum, he is… amazing. I'm not sure exactly how it happened but it is perfect. Her is ever the gentlemen and very romantic. He took me flying mum and I actually enjoyed it!"

"Really? I thought you hated brooms and flying in general. I remember your first trip in a plane, you cried the whole way." Her mother chuckled at the memory.

"I can't describe it he just makes me feel safe. We had a picnic on the beach and watched the sunset and then we watched the first snow fall from the rooftop of one of the towers. Ron was rather upset at first but Draco talked to him and he apologized for being cross with me." Hermione had a dreamy expression on her face.

"He sounds a lot like your father. He was rather romantic too you know." Draco entered the room once again and all conversation halted. He gave Hermione a questioning glance. She announced that it was probably best for them to get back to school on time. With a final kiss to the cheek Hermione and Draco left the hospital.

* * *

**Please Review so that I know what people are thinking. It would be greatly appreciated. Next chapter is where the story takes a turn and not for the best.**


	11. Up In Flames

**Here is the chapter that I was really excited about writing. I also just added another story that is a Ginny and Draco fic that you should check out if you like the pairing. Enjoy and please Review.**

---

**Ch.11: Up In Flames**

When they arrived in their common room, Hermione was glowing. She spun around with her arms held out. Draco watched her amused and slightly intrigued. He had never had that type of relationship with his parents. It was nice to see that some parents cared for their children. A frown came to his face, he was jealous of their relationship.

"It's a wonderful evening isn't it Draco." She smiled up at him but he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. "Care to share with the rest of the class?"

"Huh?" He was shaken from his thoughts and without thinking blurted out the very thing he had been deliberating. "What's it like?" Hermione turned to him with a confused glance. She didn't know exactly what he was asking her. "What is it like to be loved?" The question was asked in such a manner that he could have very well been asking her for help in potions.

"What!?" She didn't know exactly what to say or what had brought about his question.

"You heard me. Don't make me say it again." He sat across from her and rested his forearms on his legs. He looked as if he were waiting for a doctor to tell him that he had one year to live. He looked utterly helpless and it broke Hermione's heart. She rose from her seat and enveloped Draco in a hug.

"I don't know if I can tell you that. You'll simply have to experience it for yourself."

"Do you think I would be asking you if I had someone who loved me? Then I would already know what it's like and I wouldn't have asked you."

"I love you." His head snapped around and she could have sworn that she saw a tear in his eye but he resumed his calm demeanor.

"Do you really? I mean… that's um… I love you too Hermione." He ended with much more conviction then he had started with. He kissed her fully on the lips. His tongue traced her bottom lip begging for entrance. She allowed him just that. With in moments Draco was laying above Hermione kissing her like he had never done with another girl. He was kissing her like she was the girl that he had fallen in love with. Hermione broke away briefly and stifled a yawn.

"Guess we should get to bed, it is late. See you in the morning luv."

"No I don't want to." She pouted and he lip teased and taunted him but he knew she was tired.

"Really? Cause your body says otherwise." He smirked as she yawned again.

"Fine." She frowned deeply and he led her up the stairs to her room. He kissed her good night and went to go to his room. She help onto his hand and didn't aloe him to leave. He eyed her with an uneasy glance. "Stay with me."

"I don't think that is a good idea…" She kissed him on the lips again and pulled him into her room. "Hermione you don't want to do this."

"I never said we would be doing anything. I just want you to stay in here with me." He sighed in relief and she glared at him. "Why are you so relieved? You don't want to do anything with me? Don't think I'll be any good?" She fumed.

"No Hermione. That's not it at all. I don't want to rush anything. Come on, we will just got to bed and talk in the morning." She nodded and they took turns changing in the bathroom. Draco came out wearing only green silk pajama bottoms. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off his bare chest. Quidditch had definitely done him well. He smirked at her and she blushed furiously.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" She looked away from him embarrassed.

"I usually sleep in just my boxers but I thought that might make you uncomfortable. Hey we don't need to do this if your…"

"Nope. It was my idea. Now lay down like a good boy and lets get some rest." He saluted her like a sergeant and then slipped under the covers. Hermione was hesitant at first but laid beside him nonetheless. He pulled her close to him and left an arm wrapped securely around her waist. She rested her head on his chest and allowed herself to fall into a very restful sleep.

* * *

The next two weeks went by in a flurry of tests and homework. They had little time to see each other during the day but they spent every night together. Harry and Ginny had come over and spent sometime with the couple. Ginny instantly warmed up to the new and improved Draco but Harry remained skeptical. Ron hadn't been around them as a couple yet but her didn't ignore Hermione.

We then went to bed it was assumed that Draco would be staying in Hermione's bed. They had yet to do anything to take their relationship up a level but they didn't sleep beside each other every night. It was to the point where Draco knew exactly what it felt like to be loved. He didn't thin he would be able to sleep in a bed alone any longer.

It was early Friday morning and Draco had awoken earlier then Hermione. He kissed the top of her head and took in the sight of his sleeping girlfriend. She would be leaving on Sunday in order to go home for the Christmas holiday. He would remain at the castle because he felt no need to return to the manor. Hermione's present had already been arranged and he was rather excited to give it to her before she left. They would sing tonight and tomorrow night for the two-night semifinals of the competition. He was rather excited about the competition, he had never expected to be chosen let alone make it as far as he had. Draco had entered his name only to make it far since he had entered Hermione's name.

His train of thought was interrupted when an owl tapped on his windowsill. He slipped out of bed careful not to disturb Hermione who was still sound asleep. He opened the window to allow the bird in. It dropped a letter and flew away not waiting for a treat or payment. The envelope had the Malfoy seal on it and Draco knew what it had to say. He dressed quickly and was off to the dungeons. It was imperative he speak with his Godfather immediately.

Hermione awoke alone that morning. She threw an arm to her side looking for Draco but it met an empty mattress. She opened her eyes and looked around but he was nowhere in sight. She dressed and made her way down to breakfast. When she entered Harry and Ron looked up at her worried. They looked nervous as she took her seat between them.

"What's the matter with you two? You look like you've seen Voldemort tap dancing with Snape." She chuckled and snatched the daily profit from Ron.

"No Hermione don't…" He didn't get to finish because she had seen what he didn't want her to. She gasped at the front page article. It read:

_The Daily Profit is please to be the first to announce the engagement of Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson…_

She didn't need to read any further. At that moment Draco walked in looking around frantically. He spotted her and thought about forgetting everything and walking straight over to the Gryffindor table. When he made up his mind and decided to make his way over there, he was pulled away by the very last person he wanted to see. Pansy dragged him to the Slytherin table. He saw a flicker of hurt in Hermione's eye but it was soon replaced by anger.

She rose from her seat and the boys beside her looked up at their best friend. They may not have liked Malfoy but hey knew their friend was hurt. She held her high and walked out of the Great Hall with her dignity intact. Draco watched her leave and was impressed with her strength. He wanted didn't have that same kind of strength, since he had received the letter that morning he had been broken.

He had tried to speak with her the entire day but Ron and Harry had flanked her sides not allowing him within speaking distance. At dinner that night he had resorted to sending her a letter explaining himself. He sat waiting anxiously for her to arrive. When she did the letter was waiting on her plate. Harry and Ron shot him looks that could kill. She fingered the letter which had her name written in Draco's script and the Slytherin seal was present on the back.

She looked across the hall at the boy. She was about to open the letter when Pansy took her seat beside Draco. She was holding her hand out a large diamond ring was shimmering in the candlelight. The anger returned to her eyes. She held up the letter for him to see and then help it above the candle. The flames licked at the paper before it caught fire. She watched the flames eat the note and the fire was reflected in her eyes. She then dropped the flaming paper into her goblet and left the hall.

* * *

Then tension was high backstage that night. Ginny kept Draco away from Hermione with the threat of a repeat of her famous bat bogey hex. He watched her intently through the darkness. Colin took the stage to begin the show.

"Welcome again everyone. Tonight will be the first of two. Our final three performers will sing one song tonight and then will appear again tomorrow night for a second song. After which I will ask you all to vote again. Draco Malfoy will be our first performer tonight. He will be singing Use Somebody by Kings of Leon. I haven't heard of Leon but anyways here he is." Colin left the stage and reluctant Draco entered. He just wanted to forget about the contest and explain to Hermione what had happened. He needed her to forgive him. The music started; Draco sighed and began.

'_I've been roaming around always looking down at all I see._

_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach._

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you_

_And all you know and how you speak_

_Countless lovers undercover of the street_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you_

_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep_

_Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_Someone like me_

_Someone like me_

_Somebody_

_Someone like you_

_Somebody_

_Someone like you_

_Somebody_

_Someone like you_

_Somebody..'_

He abruptly left the stage as soon as the music had stopped. Colin took the stage to introduce Ginny. He knew that this was chance to speak with Hermione but once again Pansy ruined his chances. She came barging into the backstage area and Hermione eyed them not so discretely. Ginny began singing on stage but her attention was firmly on the couple in front of her.

"Oh Draco, it was so nice of you to sing that song for me. Although you could have sung something more fitting but I guess it will do." She peppered his faces with wet kisses and he struggled out of her grasps. Ginny's song had ended and Colin spoke into the microphone.

"That was excellent Ginny. Now our final performer of the night is Hermione Granger. She actually has yet to announced what her song will be so we will have to wait and find out. Please welcome her to the stage."

Draco had finally gotten Pansy to leave when Hermione's name was announced. He swore under his breath as Hermione crossed the stage. Her fists were clenched in anger and the once clear sky above the hall turned dark with storm clouds. She wore tight black pants with a red corset. He hair was down with wild curls that aided in the look of reckless abandon. The sparks of fire flickered behind her eyes as the music began. It was loud and Draco feared what she would be singing.

'_I hope the ring you gave to her_

_Turns her finger green_

_I hope when you're in bed with her_

_You think of me_

_I would never wish bad things_

_But I don't wish you well_

_Could you tell_

_By the flames that burned your words?_

_I never read your letter_

_'Cause I knew what you'd say_

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_Try and make it all okay_

_Does it hurt_

_To know I'll never be there?_

_Bet it sucks_

_To see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_Who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_You knew_

_Exactly what you would do_

_Don't say_

_You simply lost your way_

_She may believe you_

_But I never will_

_Never again_

_If she really knows the truth_

_She deserves you_

_A trophy wife, oh how cute_

_Ignorance is bliss_

_But when your day comes_

_And he's through with you_

_And he'll be through with you_

_You'll die together but alone_

_You wrote me in a letter_

_You couldn't say it right to my face_

_Well give me that Sunday school answer_

_Repent yourself away_

_Does it hurt_

_To know I'll never be there?_

_Bet it sucks_

_To see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_Who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_You knew_

_Exactly what you would do_

_And don't say_

_You simply lost your way_

_They may believe you_

_But I never will_

_Never again_

_Never again will I hear you_

_Never again will I miss you_

_Never again will I fall to you_

_Never_

_Never again will I kiss you_

_Never again will I want to_

_Never again will I love you_

_Never'_

Draco's heart broke at the anger in her knew that she meant every word in her song and it killed him. She sang with such pain and fury. He knew that he deserved every once of it but he still needed to talk to her. If he could just make her understand... but she stormed off the stage and past him. Before Draco was able to scream her name she had escaped out the door. He hurried out after her but he knew that she was long gone.

Draco sat outside of her door that night. He knew that he would be unable to sleep without her at his side so he didn't. He could also tell by the sounds of her sobs that she wasn't getting any sleep either. Though she was unaware they spent that night together awake and hurting.

* * *

**REVIEW Please. Night two of the competition coming up tomorrow hopefully!! **

**A/N: The song was Never Again by Kelly Clarkson**


	12. Low

**I am so sorry that it took me this long to update. I have been to busy with everything that had been going on. This chapter is a little bit shorter then the rest and isn't as exciting as the last but it is important. Hope you enjoy and please Review when you are finished! Thanks.**

* * *

**Ch.12: Low**

Hermione woke the early the next morning with a dull ache in her skull. The events of the previous day rushed back and she had hold back fresh tears. She knew that she should speak with Draco. It had been different sleeping without him beside her and she owed him enough to let him explain himself. She changed into jeans and a t-shirt and went into their adjoining bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked by her horrid appearance. There were dark bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and excessive crying, her hair lacked its usual shine, and she looked worn down in general. She splashed some water on her face and ran a brush through her tangles. Then he turned towards Draco's room. Hermione took a deep breathe before entering the boys room.

She was hurt to see his bed empty and untouched. It was far to early for him to have woken up already and she knew he rarely made his bed. She rushed down to the common room to see if he had fallen asleep on one of the couches. He was nowhere in sight. Her anger returned when she came to the conclusion that he had not come back last night. A tear fell when Hermione thought of her song having no effect on Draco. How could he have not even checked to see if she was ok? He just went to stay with Pansy like she was nothing? Maybe she was nothing. Hermione exited the common room in order to spend the day with her two boys that she knew would never abandon her.

Draco woke to the sound of the portrait slamming shut. He rubbed his eye and attempted feebly to get up of the floor. He had finally fallen asleep outside Hermione's door early that same morning. He knew that if he stayed outside her room she would have to speak with him. Apparently that hadn't been the case because he was sure he had just heard someone leave. He opened Hermione's door hesitantly in case he had been mistaken. She wasn't there and her bed was made. He had missed his chance to talk with her. She had to have walked right past him without even caring that he had slept on the floor.

He knew that he needed to corner her before she left the next day to go home for the holiday. He wanted to give her the Christmas present he had gotten her but he wasn't so sure she would allow him that. Instead he went into his room and hid the present among her packed belongings. She would find it when she got home and hopefully she would open it. Then he began is quest of finding the girl and explaining himself.

* * *

Hermione entered the deserted Gryffindor common room. In was early on a Saturday morning and she knew that no one would be awake at this early hour. Instead of waking the boys she decided to curl up on an armchair by the roaring fire. Within moments she was sound asleep. That was how Ron and Harry found her hours later. They decided to let her continue sleeping for some time since they knew after last night she probably had gotten little sleep.

They got their chessboard out and settled down for a relaxing Saturday morning of wizard's chess. They were well into their fifth game when Hermione stirred from her rest. She bolted up straight in panic before it registered where she was. The boys gave her and amused look before they continued in there contest.

"How long was I asleep and why didn't you wake me?" She yawned deeply and curled back up in the chair.

"It's almost noon time." She didn't seem please to hear that. "We thought we'd let you sleep seeing as… well…" Ron struggled to find the right words that wouldn't further upset his friend. He had witnessed the extent of her anger along with the rest of the student body. He knew that only he and Harry knew exactly what or actually whom that anger was directed at.

" How are you doing Hermione?" Harry intervened before Ron made a fool of himself.

"Bad. The anger has pretty much dissipated but hurt took up residence in its absence. It was just shocking you know. He had been so different this year. I really thought he had changed but he is no better the he was last year. I can't believe he fooled me." She hugged he legs closer and she added one last thing in a whisper. "He told me he loved me." The chess game had ceased and the boys were staring at their friend unsure of what to do or say. Harry settled on hugging she now softly crying girl. Ron patted her back awkwardly. They sat like that for a while before anyone spoke again.

"He fooled us all Hermione. I'm not saying I ever liked the guy, well actually I hated the guy and I told you so from day one…" A nasty look from Harry ended Ron's tangent. "… but what I mean is, it's not your fault Hermione. He played his part well. He's not worth crying over any longer." She nodded and asked if she could sleep in one of their beds until the show that night. She wasn't excited about singing anymore. All she wanted to do was sleep forever.

* * *

That night the curtains opened for the second of their two-night holiday show. Colin proceeded through his normal introduction while backstage Draco was looking everywhere for Hermione. He had searched all day and had finally been informed by a scared first year that she was in the Gryffindor common room. He knew she was untouchable there so he arrived early to the show in hope of catching a word with her but she was nowhere to be seen.

He vaguely registered Ginny's name being called and her beginning her performance. The audience applauded and the male Gryffindor was once again on the stage. This time he announced the other Gryffindor female. Draco watched the stage and saw Hermione enter from the opposite side of the stage. How had she gotten over there and how hadn't her seen her enter the hall. She looked defeated when she took the mic. She wore a long black skirt and white button-up blouse. The dark clouds rolled in once again but this time no storm brewed. He was nervous for her performance but when the music started it was much more subdued.

_Everybody's talking_

_But they don't say a thing_

_They look at me with sad eyes_

_But I don't want the sympathy_

_Its cool you didn't want me_

_Sometimes you can't go back_

_But why'd you have to go and make a mess like that_

_Well I just have to say_

_Before I let go_

_Have you ever been low?_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?_

_When the truth came out_

_Were you the last to know?_

_Were you left out in the cold?_

_What you did was low_

_No I don't need your number_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Except I never thought it'd hurt this much to be saved_

_My friends are outside waiting_

_I've gotta go_

_Have you ever been low?_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?_

_When the truth came out_

_Were you the last to know?_

_Were you left out in the cold?_

_What you did was low_

_What you did was low (low)_

_What you did was low (low)_

_What you did was low (low)_

_I walk out of this darkness_

_With no sense of regret_

_And I go with a clear conscience_

_We both know that you can't say that_

_Here's to show_

_For all the time I loved you so…_

_So..._

_Have you ever been low?_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?_

_When the truth came out_

_Were you the last to know?_

_Were you left out in the cold?_

_What you did was low_

_Have you ever been low?_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?_

_When the truth came out_

_Were you the last to know?_

_Were you left out in the cold?_

_What you did was low_

_Have you ever been low?_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?_

_Cuz what you did was low_

She was right, what he did was low. He wanted to take everything back but at the moment it was not an option. He had no choice in the matter and she would never realize how much he was hurting as well. Draco was summoned to the stage to give the final performance of the night. He hoped Hermione was listening to what he had to say. She had left via the opposite side of the stage and although he couldn't see her she was there watching.

'_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

_And no one knows_

_What it's like to be hated_

_To be fated to telling only lies_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

_No one knows what its like_

_To feel these feelings_

_Like i do, and i blame you!_

_No one bites back as hard_

_On their anger_

_None of my pain and woe_

_Can show through_

_[Chorus]_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

_No one knows what its like_

_To be mistreated, to be defeated_

_Behind blue eyes_

_No one knows how to say_

_That they're sorry and don't worry_

_I'm not telling lies_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

_No one knows what its like_

_To be the bad man, to be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes._

She wanted so badly to hug him and be near him but she knew that wasn't an option. She knew that he was an engaged man. Hermione refused to be the other women. Even if it killed her to think so, she wouldn't ruin Draco and Pansy's life together. She couldn't blame Pansy because no one knew of her and Draco's relationship. The only one to be held responsible was Draco and she knew that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't hate him.

The next morning after the contestants are announced she would be on a train home. She would be free from the proximity of Draco Malfoy if only for a week. She would have to care for her mother and try desperately to rebuild their lives. Thoughts of Draco would have to be pushed aside for the sake of her family and for the sanity of herself. Hermione would move on with her life as if nothing had happened. She would forget if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

-

--

**There it is. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I will try to get the next chapter up more quickly. It will involve the Christmas holiday including Draco's gift for Hermione! **

**--**

**Please REVIEW! :-)**

**--**

**-**

**Oh and the songs they sang were... Low by Kelly Clarkson and Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit**


	13. I'd Come For You

**Here is chapter 13. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far is should be coming to a close in a couple of chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 13: I'd Come For You**

The next morning Hermione boarded the train as planned. The night before she had heard Draco calling her name but he was blocked by the mob of people leaving the Great Hall. She had decided to ignore him; it was best for everyone involved. So now she sat in a compartment with Harry and Ron. They were talking about quidditch as usual but they kept sending her fleeting glances.

"What is the matter with the two of you? You keep looking at me as if I'm dying or something." Their eyes instantly dropped to the floor and Harry was the first to speak.

"Are you ok 'Mione? I mean it's ok if you're not ok." She smiled at her friends. She knew they were worried about her even if it was Malfoy that she was upset about. They were always there for her and for that she was ever grateful.

"I'm fine you guys. Thank-you for worrying but really I'm all smiles." She plastered on a big cheesy smile to show her point but the smile didn't stay for long and her smile was replaced by a frown the moment she looked out the window.

"You don't like all smiley. You're actually frowning this very instant. We can beat the shit out of him…" Harry once again was forced to silence Ron with a well-placed elbow to the ribs. "What!? Why tiptoe around the topic. We all no Malfoy upset Hermione cause he is a prick and I was right in saying so." Ron sat back and crossed his arms over his chest in a huff.

"You guys are right, were right. I'm not over it and I won't be for sometime I'm sure but I will try. He's engaged for God's sake, there isn't a chance of it being fixed so I'm moving on." The mood was much lighter in the train for the rest of the trip.

Hermione did find it odd that neither of her friends had asked about the health of her mother. They probably assumed she was still in a coma. She guessed it was slightly her fault for not keeping them informed. It had always been her and Draco that discussed anything revolving around her mother. She was glad he had been there for her during all those visits; she knew she wouldn't have been able to handle it alone. It was these moments when she missed the Draco she had come to know. She knew that he wasn't gone completely but she had to tell herself that he was in order to make it easier. If she continued to think he was the same Draco from the previous year then letting go would be as difficult, but it was difficult.

* * *

When the trio stepped off the train onto platform 9 and 3/4, they looked around for their family members. Harry would be spending the holiday with the Weasley's at the Burrow. She had been invited but had no interest in going. This Christmas would be just her and her mum. Her mother wasn't strong enough yet to come and meet Hermione, so she would be taking a cab home.

When the vehicle rolled up along side Hermione's house she quickly paid the driver and walked up the front path. The lights were all out and she hoped it was because her mother was sleeping and not because they didn't have the money to pay the electric bill. She stopped on the front porch before entering and sighed thinking about how this Christmas would play out.

As soon as the door was open, Hermione was engulfed a bear hug. It wasn't the hug that shocked Hermione the most it was the house. There were decorations everywhere. A large Christmas tree stood in the living room by the bay window. It was strung with lights and garland; ornaments covered every inch of it. While Hermione walked over in the direction of the tree, her mother took the opportunity to plug in the lights. The room instantly lit up from the colored lights of the tree. Underneath the tree was a tall pile of presents which Hermione definitely had not been expecting.

"Mom, how did you do all this? I thought we had no money." She spun around to face her mother no expecting the answer she was about to receive.

"Well at first I thought you had done it. When I got out of the hospital, I went right to the bank to see exactly how behind I was on the bills. I was shocked when they told me that not only was I not behind on the bills they had all been paid off by a donor who wished to remain anonymous." Hermione couldn't imagine who could have done that. "Then just as I was leaving a man approached me and said he was so excited for my dentists office to reopen and asked me when it would."

"The poor man, I spit my drink all over him. I asked him what on earth was he talking about. He said that he had driven by and seen all the construction. He also read in the paper then when you returned home from vacation your practice would be open for business." Hermione's eyes were tearing at this point and she felt the need to interrupt.

"Mum, how could this happen?"

"Well if you'll let me finish my story…" Hermione blushed but waited for her to continue. "So naturally I went right over to the old office and boy was I surprised. Next door to the old building, that we had shared with that awful tanning salon, was a newly built office. It had a sign out front that said Granger Dentistry. Everything inside was new; your father would have loved it." They both took a moment. "So I took my feet back to the bank. He said he couldn't believe he had forgotten to tell me that part. The anonymous donor had also done that for me."

"Naturally I asked who the donor was. He said that he didn't have a name since he had not been present the day the man had come in but he did tell me that this young gentlemen had left quite the impressed on the female workers. So I asked the secretary about it. She said that this dashing young man with vibrant blond hair had come in a few weeks prior. She told me he was definitely high class but that he dressed rather odd and was wearing a cloak." Hermione took a minute to piece everything together before slapping her hand over her mouth.

"Draco…"

"Yup. I can't believe your boyfriend did all of this for us. He was a charming fellow when he came to visit the last time. He must have heard us talking about money and took it upon him to help us out. I think we owe him a thank-you. Why don't you invite him over for dinner?"

"Mum I can't…"

"Of course you can, floo him or owl him but get him over her tonight." She was determined in thanking the young man who had basically fixed all of their problems.

"No mum you don't understand, we aren't dating anymore. He is engaged to someone else." Fresh tears began but this time they were not tears of happiness. Her mother rushed to her side and pulled her towards the couch.

"Engaged? That seems rather abrupt. Have you talked to him about it?" Hermione shook her head instead of answering since she did not trust her voice.

"Well you should have darling. You know better then to believe what you read in the papers. Isn't he from some old aristocrat family? They often engaged in betrothals. Did you ever think that maybe it is an engagement in which he is unwilling? I saw the look in that boys eye that day in the hospital, he is head over heals in love with you."

Hermione nodded and went up to her room to think about everything her mother had said. She decided to write Draco a letter since she couldn't floo him at school. She wouldn't ask him over to dinner but she would thank him for the money, it was the least she could do. She had flooed Harry and asked to borrow his owl in order to send a letter to school. He had looked suspicious but agreed to send Hedwig over. Hermione sat at her desk for hours deciding exactly what to write.

* * *

Draco sat in their common room alone. He looked at the clock on the wall every few seconds as if willing it to move faster. He was waiting for someone and he knew they wouldn't be there for another two minutes and 23… 22…21 seconds. Snape was always exactly one time and would not arrive at his door until 9 o'clock. Although most people saw the mean and slimy side of Snape, Draco saw him differently. He wasn't only the potions master he was Draco Godfather.

There was a knock on the door and a tap on the window at the same time. Draco figured that an angry Snape was a lot more uncomfortable then an angry owl so he opened the portrait first.

"Hello Godfather." He greeted him then went to the window to retrieve the letter. It was an owl he recognized but couldn't place a face.

"Why is Potter's owl delivering you letters?" His drawl seemed as if he were vaguely interested.

"I have no idea." He opened the letter to find Hermione's writing and not Potters, this fact made him smile like he hadn't done since before that article had been published.

_Dear Draco,_

_I am writing in order to thank-you for your very generous 'anonymous' donation to my mother. I would offer to return the money out of pride but our need is greater then that of my pride. I don't believe I have seen her this happy for a long time and for that I thank-you. She asked me to invite you to dinner but I know that is not possibly since you are at school. I hope you have a pleasant holiday and give Pansy my regards._

_Hermione_

He had been smiling through the entire letter until the last line: 'give pansy my regards.' Snape noticed this and asked if he had just received news of his puppy being hit by a bus.

"No. I put some money in the Granger account as a present for her mother and apparently anonymous doesn't mean a thing in the muggle world. I suppose I did stick out a bit. Anyway it was thank-you letter from Hermione but at the end she asked me to give Pansy her regards." He scowled a bit at the end.

"Is this why you called me here? You expect me to get you out of your marriage so that you can be with the know-it-all."

"Yes." His answer was so simply that Snape found it hard to refuse.

"Fine, I suppose she is better then Ms. Parkinson." They spent the rest of the night discussing what their next course of action would be. This marriage would not be extremely difficult to get out of since the act of betrothal is not taken nearly as seriously these days. The difficult part would take place after the engagement had been dissolved.

* * *

It was Christmas morning and Hermione sprung out of bed. She slipped on her ruby red slippers and skipped down the stairs to the living room. Her mother was already in the kitchen making tea and pancakes. When Hermione was little she would have pancakes every Christmas morning. They hadn't continued the tradition for the past few years but Hermione was glad that she had started it again. They ate their pancakes quickly so that they could open presents.

Hermione and her mother took turns opening box after box. Most of Hermione's contained books or clothing. She loved getting these things but sometimes wished for something else, something that wasn't so practical. They had finished with their presents when Hermione noticed one left under the tree. It was two boxes tied together with a ribbon.

"Mum, there is one left."

"Oh yes that one I found when I was unpacking your school stuff. I figured it was from Ron or Harry."

"No we usually open presents from each other when we return from holiday. Who could have put something in my luggage? I've only been packed for two days."

She pulled the box out from under the tree and looked at it curiously. It was wrapped in emerald wrapping paper with silver ribbon. She knew who it was from but was hesitant to open it. He hadn't responded to her letter but she guessed that he wouldn't. She pulled the silver ribbon off carefully since it was such nice wrappings. She opened the larger box first since she was still a child at heart.

Inside the larger box was a leather-bound book. She was kind of disappointed that even Draco could only think to get her a book but upon further inspection she realized she had been incorrect. It was a photo album. She was hesitant to open the album but her mother sat beside her and told her go ahead. The first photo was of them on opening night. She also saw that he had pictures of the two of them performing which she assumed he had gotten from the younger Creevey brother. He also had a photo from them sitting by the lake. She flipped the page and saw the pictures from their picnic. The first was of her panic ridden face when she first had mounted the broom and then her look of pure joy as they flew gracefully though the air. There were pictures of them on the beach and ones from their night on the roof.

"He's quite the romantic. Your father was always good with surprises." Her mother smiled at all the photos in the album. "Well open the second box."

Hermione fingered the smaller box and pulled off the paper. Inside was a crystal box. She opened the lid and music began playing. It wasn't like a normal music box though. The voice that drifted out f this box was the voice of Draco.

_I'd come for you,_

_No one but you,_

_Yes I'd come for you,_

_But only if you told me to,_

_And I'd fight for you,_

_I'd lie its true,_

_Give my life for you,_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_I was blindfolded_

_But now I'm seeing_

_My mind was closing_

_Now I'm believing_

_I finally know just what it means to let someone in_

_To see the side of me that no one does or ever will_

_So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone_

_I'd search forever just to bring you home_

_Here and now, this I vow_

The music faded away and Hermione lifted out a necklace that the box had contained. It was a worn silver locket with a single emerald in it. It was settled on a long thick chain. Hermione thought it was beautiful and ornate. The colors made her chuckle; she knew he would forever be a proud Slytherin. She flipped the locket over on and written in script on the back it said 'I'd come for you.' The tears flowed freely and her mother stood and left the room. She felt it would be best to leave Hermione to herself. Hermione decided to speak with Draco the moment she returned to school. She would try to find him before the performed for their final night of the show. They would return on New Years Eve and go straight to the Great Hall for the final night of competition.

* * *

**-**

**--**

**A/N: The song was I'd Come For You by Nickelback. I hope you liked and the next chapter containing the final show should be up in a few days if not sooner.**

**--**

**-**


	14. My Life Would Suck Without You

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Getting the encouraging reviews definitely helps in getting quick updates. It is finally time for the finale of the show. I hope you enjoy all of the songs I picked for this chapter. Review when you are finished to let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Ch.14: My Life Would Suck Without You**

Draco paced by the entrance to the castle. All the students who had gone home for the holiday would be walking through those doors any minutes now. He needed to talk to Hermione before the show started. The doors creaked open and a mob of students flooded the entryway. He spotted Potter but he didn't see Hermione anywhere so he called the boy over.

"Potter can I have a word." He nodded and stepped off to the side so that Ron would not spot him speaking with 'the enemy.' "Have you seen Hermione? I really need to talk to her before the show."

"She got called up to Dumbledore's office and said she wouldn't be back until just before the show starts. Why do you want to talk to her? Haven't you caused enough damage Malfoy?" He started to leave but Draco grabbed his arm in a last show of desperation.

"Can you tell her something for me? Tell her I am so sorry about everything. I've been trying to talk to her and tell her that I had no idea about the engagement. I got it dissolved though not that it changes anything. I know she won't take me back but I need to apologize. Can you tell her that for me?"

"You know she told me what you did for her mother. That was quite the gesture."

"Did she tell everyone? I didn't really want it advertised, she wasn't even suppose to know who the money came from." She shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away embarrassed.

"I'll talk to her. Not because I like you, but she needs to know in order to heal. If she decides for whatever reason that you are worth dealing with again then by all means its her choice but if she says no then you need to respect that." Harry walked away when Draco nodded. The blond boy stood thinking about what he would do if she didn't want to talk to him or even want to be friends. He knew he needed to listen to her but he had nothing without her. He would tell her exactly how sorry he was tonight during his performances.

* * *

Everyone had filled the seats of the Great Hall. They were waiting not so patiently for the final show to begin. The judges were seated as usual and Draco looked to Potter to see if he had spoken to her. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. Creevey took the stage to begin the night and Hermione still hadn't made an appearance. He watched the door intently while there was talking on the stage.

"I would like to welcome everyone to the final night of our competition. Tonight will be a competition between our every popular head girl and her Slytherin rival Malfoy. Each singer will do two songs tonight so that we can accurately choose the best performer…"

He continued talking about the voting procedure when the door to the backstage area opened. It wasn't the girl he had been looking for it was the last girl he wanted to see. Pansy walked up to him hesitantly.

"I just wanted to thank-you for taking care of the engagement. It actually made me realize how little I wanted to be with you. Blaise actually just asked me out and I said yes." She smiled lightly. "I also wanted to tell you good luck tonight. I hope you win and however much it pains me to say this I hope she forgives you. I've never seen you as happy as when you were when the two of you were together."

"How did you know?" He was baffled that she of all people had figured out about his secret relationship.

"I'm not as stupid as you think Draco. The rest of the school may be oblivious but I do listen to your songs. I think her song last week might have been directed at me a little bit. She's quite the force to be reckoned with. You two are good together."

"Thanks Pans." He hugged the girl who before now he had though very little of. That was the position they were in when Hermione entered. Draco saw her come in and couldn't get out of Pansy's embrace quick enough. He saw a single tear fall down Hermione's cheek before she wiped it away. "Hermione…" She held up her hand to quite him and headed in the direction of the stage from which her name had just been announced.

Hermione stood at the microphone with a new resolve. She ore tight black jeans and a Slytherin green camisole. He hair was curled slightly and she wore silver hoop earrings. Around her neck was the necklace that Draco had given her for Christmas. She fingered the necklace gently before grabbing hold of the microphone in front of her. She wouldn't allow him to make her cry any longer. She had thought maybe she meant something to him but she was sadly mistaken. He wouldn't see her tears anymore and so she sang.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

_'Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore..._

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Hermione exited the stage slowly and passed Draco who was making his way to the stage. He grabbed her arm and she was unable to pull away. She looked at him pleadingly for him to let her be but his face showed determination.

"Hermione. Please it was a good luck hug. I'm sorry, I am so sorry about everything. Please just listen to my song. Please. After that you can make whatever decision you want."

He was called to the stage again and was forced to leave Hermione who was thinking about what he said. He stood center stage wearing his black slacks and dark grey button up shirt. He chanced a glance at the judge's table to see that Potter was no longer seated there. He prayed that he was speaking with Hermione. Draco also noticed that Pansy wasn't present in the audience and prayed she would tell Hermione what really happened. When he began singing he did so for Hermione, in order to convince her of his feeling of guilt.

_Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away_

_I missed you and things weren't the same_

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry, I'm bad, I'm sorry, I'm blue_

_I'm sorry about all things I said to you_

_And I know, I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds_

_And baby, the way you make my world go round_

_And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry_

_This time I think, I'm to blame_

_It's harder to get through the days_

_You get older and blame turns to shame_

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry, I'm bad, I'm sorry, I'm blue_

_I'm sorry about all things I said to you_

_And I know, I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds_

_And baby, the way you make my world go round_

_And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry_

_Every single day, I think about how we came all this way_

_The sleepless nights and the tears you cried_

_It's never too late to make it right_

_Oh yeah, sorry_

_I'm sorry, I'm bad, I'm sorry, I'm blue_

_I'm sorry about all things I said to you_

_And I know, I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds_

_And baby, the way you make my world go round_

_And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry, baby_

_I'm sorry, baby_

_I'm sorry_

Draco left the stage and only managed a glimpse at Hermione before she made her way to the stage. Pansy was still backstage and he asked hat had happened.

"What did she say? Did you tell her what really happened? Was Potter here? Did he explain to her?" He had grabbed her by the shoulders in his desperation for answers.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone get under your skin like she has. It is interesting Draco. What would your father say?" He let go of her and ran his hands through his hair.

"Pansy, please, just stop. What did she say?" His eyes were wide with confusion.

"Just watch." She pointed to the stage and pushed him closer to the curtain. He stood watching Hermione prepare for her second song he was anxious when the music started.

_Guess this means you're sorry_

_you're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back_

_All you said before_

_Like how much you wanted_

_Anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again_

_`Cause we belong together now_

_Forever united here somehow_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

_Maybe I was stupid for_

_telling you goodbye_

_Maybe I was wrong for_

_trying to pick a fight_

_I know that I've got issues_

_But you're pretty messed up too_

_Either way I found out_

_I'm nothing without you_

_`Cause we belong together now _

_Forever united here somehow _

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

_Being with you is so dysfunctional_

_I really shouldn't miss you_

_But I can't let you go Oh Yeah_

_`Cause we belong together now _

_Forever united here somehow_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

His heart soared when she had finished her song. She sent a smile in his direction before exiting the stage. She stood in front of his expectantly and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He kissed the top of her head and refused to let go. Hermione mumbled something that was muffled by his shirt. He let go a little in order to give her room to talk.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you sooner. I loved the necklace by the way."

"It looks good on you. The Slytherin colors suit you." He smirked at her appalled look. She would always be a Gryffindor and he was ok with that. "Did Potter talk to you?"

"Ya he explained to me everything you said to him. There are calling your name. You have to go out there. We can talk more after." She gave him a kiss and sent him in the direction of the stage. He took the stage smiling at the girl. The music started and he sang for her like he had done all the times before but this time the entire school would know it. As the music played he went back off stage and grabbed Hermione's hand. When he came back out and started sing he did so facing Hermione in the middle of the stage. She looked embarrassed at first but was soon taken by his words.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

As the music died out no one made a sound. They were shocked to see the Gryffindor princess and the Slytherin Prince standing together, holding hands in the middle of the stage. Then Draco did something that shocked them even further. He pulled her in for the kiss of all kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck and forgot about where they were.

Pansy was the first to clap. She stood up in the midst of a fuming Slytherin section. She hit Blaise in the back of the head and he too clapped for the couple. She was proud of Draco for fighting for what he wanted. She would support him in the fight to come. The judge's were the next to clap and then some of the student body followed suit. They exited the stage together and Colin took the stage for the final time.

"Well if that wasn't a shocking ending then I don't know what is." He chuckled lightly and continued. "Well after the performances tonight I am sure that voting will be difficult indeed. Remember to vote for the best performer of the night and the entire competition. Monday night at dinner the winner will be announced after the finalist perform a duet for everyone. It should be… entertaining. Goodnight everyone and remember that you will loose points for attacking either f the head students."

All of the houses filtered out in a daze. The Slytherins and Gryffindors were too shocked and distracted to fight each other so the night's drama ended on stage. The two walked to their head's dormitories holding hands. Their high from the night had yet to wear off and panic at what they had done had yet to set in. It wasn't until two in the morning that Hermione sat up in bed in full panic mode. Draco was there beside her to comfort her and get her back to sleep. They could worry about everyone tomorrow. Tonight it was just the two of them.

* * *

**-**

**I hope everyone enjoyed! This is NOT the final chapter. There is atleast one more coming maybe two if it doesn't all fit in one. **

**--**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**--**

**The songs in this chapter were as follows:**

**Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson**

**Sorry by Buckcherry**

**My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson**

**Far Away by Nickelback**

**-**


	15. At The Beginning With You

**A/N: This ****will**** be the final chapter of the story. I hope you have all enjoyed everything so far. I thank everyone who has left a review, they have all be great. Please review when you are finished to let me know what you thought of the ending and the story overall. **

* * *

On Sunday morning, Hermione awoke wrapped in the strong arms that she had missed so much. She smiled and snuggled closer into his embrace and thought about the night before. It hadn't started out well but the ending was definitely something to talk about. That is what everyone would be doing that day, talking. She was scared to leave their common room because she knew there would be repercussions of their actions. The rivalries were too deep for everyone just to accept what had happened. She was hesitant to ever leave their room. It wasn't that she regretted everyone finding out it was simply that she wanted to avoid anything that would bring her down from her high. Draco shifted beside her and she knew he was awake.

"Hey you." He kissed her on the lips before falling back onto his pillow with his eyes closed. Hermione propped herself up on an elbow and watched him rest. He looked so relaxed when he had just woken up. She loved seeing him like this.

"What do you want to do today? I know you have finished all of the assignments for the week so don't even think about blowing me off." Draco opened his eyes and smiled at the girl beside him.

"No I'm not going to 'blow you off' as you so eloquently put it. I was thinking we could spend the day in the common room, you know stay away from people." She bit her lip at the thought of be out and about today.

"Nope. We aren't hiding inside on a Sunday. Let's go outside in the snow. I don't want to waste the time. I've realized that too quickly it can go away." He pulled her close to him and kissed her on top of the head.

"Alright. Can I invite some others to join us? We always have a snowball fight to begin the New Year. It is like a tradition that we started in our first year. Ginny joined us the next year and from there it has grown to crazy amounts." She looked at him hopefully and he couldn't help but agree.

"It sounds like fun. I may get pelted though playing with all those Gryffindors but I think I can handle it if I have some reinforcement." She eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you mean by reinforcements?"

"Would it be alright if I invited Blaise and Pansy to take part as well." Hermione heard Pansy's name mentioned and instantly stiffened. It wasn't that she doubted his intentions it was just still a little painful to think about.

"Hey, none of that. If you don't want Pansy to come she doesn't have to but you need to realize that it wasn't planned. Neither of us wanted to get married Hermione, I promise you. She and Blaise are together now." He wanted her to believe him whole-heartedly.

"I know. It's not that I don't trust you Draco. It just the wound is still fresh. You can invite her today. Today is as good a day as any to move past this." She smiled at the blond and stood from her spot on the bed. She went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day to come.

Draco watched her leave and reflected back on the past few weeks. He had finally felt happy when he and Hermione hadn't gotten closer and decided to get together. She was the only one who could make him smile brightly and laugh out loud. He loved that about her. He also remembered the dread he felt when he received the letter from his father informing his about the engagement. He had rushed off to his godfathers so quickly he had forgotten to leave a note for Hermione. That had been his first mistake. He had arrived back at the room to see that she had already left for breakfast. When she found out about the engagement she had been so collected and calm it shocked him. It made him question whether she ever felt that strongly about him. That night at dinner when she burned his letter, he knew that she was angry. The songs that followed suit had reinforced that theory. His thought process was interrupted when Hermione reentered the room fully dressed for a day out in the snow.

"What are you thinking about that had you so spaced out?" She sat on the edge of the bed looking at him.

"Just thinking about the past few weeks…" He seemed to be focused on something else.

"What are you thinking about that for? No good will come from it." Draco smiled at her positive attitude and quickly got ready for their day out. When he had finished he turn to the girl who he never wanted to loose again.

"Are you ready to go luv?" She smiled brightly and kissed him on the lips. "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

"I like it when you call me that. Makes me feel special." He wrapped her in his arms for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning.

"You are special Hermione." They took hold of each other's hands and exited the portrait. Hermione had decided not to accompany Draco down to the dungeons to invite Pansy and Blaise. She instead headed outside to give the Gryffindors a heads up and warn them, at wand point if necessary, to behave.

The snow was a bright white and high piled on the grounds of Hogwarts. She found Ron and Harry talking to a bunch of the students who usually participated in the event. She waved to the boys as she approached and they returned the gesture.

"We figured you and Malfoy would be hiding out in the Head's dormitories today." Harry slung an arm across her shoulders in a friendly gesture.

"Nope. No more hiding from the world. Plus I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Good. You don't need to spend all your time with _him_ anyway." Ron was slowly coming to acceptance but it would be a long agonizing road.

"Actually… I invited Draco to join us." A few other heads snapped around and listened in on their conversation. "He went to the dungeons to invite Pansy and Blaise to come along." She took to biting her lip as she normally did in a nerve-wracking situation.

"Slytherins! What would you invite Slytherins to our Gryffindor snowball fight?" Ron looked outraged at the mere thought of them participating.

"Oh honestly Ron. We are halfway through our final year I think that we can put our prejudice aside and engage in some friendly competition don't you?" She couldn't believe that he wouldn't even try to give them the benefit of a doubt. It was time that they learned to get along. She would make him accept the situation if she had to hex him to do so.

"But Mione…" He wined but she silenced him with a glare.

"Not that I don't want to try and get along with those…" She gave him a look that clearly warned him to pick his words wisely. "… People. It's just, do you really think it is wise to have three Slytherins against half of the Gryffindor sixth and seventh years. It is rather unfair."

"I didn't know that you were worried about my well being Potter." It was Pansy who had spoke. The three had approached them during the midst of their discussion so none had taken notice.

"Pans. Don't pick a fight before we are even here for five minutes." Draco told her to back down in hopes that they would do the same. "Potter. Weasley." Draco sent a nod in each of the boy's direction. Harry returned it while Ron remained silent and motionless. He was more afraid of what Hermione would do to him if he did or said something wrong. Draco walked forward and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. "I think we can hold our own. Don't you Blaise?"

"Oh ya. We can definitely manage this." Although their odds were far less then favorable the Slytherins did not back down.

The fighting began and snow was flying all over the grounds. The Gryffindors had twelve people present who were all aiming for the three wearing robes with a green crest. Pansy was crouched low behind a banking quickly making ammo for the two boys. They were sending the projectiles at the unsuspecting. At one point in time Draco had taken hold of Hermione and ran across the fighting using her as a human shield. Once he obtained the high ground he smashed snow on top of her head. She had shrieked and tackled him to the ground. She laid atop him for sometime before kissing him hard on the lips. The game was forgotten from that point on.

* * *

When they arrived in the common room some time later, Hermione and Draco were both cold and wet. They had been outside in the snow for the entire day and now they were suffering the consequences.

"I am freezing! Do you mind if I get in the shower first Draco?" She looked that she boy who was standing near the fire stripping of his wet outer layers. He got a mischievous look in his eye before walking towards her and pulled her close. He leaned forward so that his lips were near her ear before whispering something to her.

"We could take a shower together." A shiver ran down her spine and she actually thought about his proposition for a moment before pushing him away.

"Keep dreaming hun. We only just got back together last night. I'm not jumping into bed or the shower with you for quite some time. Not until after we are married." She crossed her arms in a show of finality.

"After we are married huh?" He smirked at her blushing face when she realized exactly what she had implied.

"I didn't…" He silenced her with a kiss.

"I am perfectly fine waiting until after we are married." He kissed her once more before sending her on her way to the bathroom.

Draco sat on the couch by the blazing fireplace while he waited. He had to admit that he had actually enjoyed himself today. Pansy and Blaise had said the same thing when they separated earlier. Pansy had made sure to add that it would be a common occurrence though. Not matter who he was dating she would not be best friends with a bunch of Gryffindors. That night the slept together wrapped in each other's arms once again. Draco was unsure how he ever got any sleep during their time apart. He knew that he rested best when wrapped in her embrace and vowed never to be forced to sleep without her again.

* * *

The next morning Hermione and Draco walked down to breakfast together. They stopped outside the doors to the Great Hall. Hermione looked nervously in front of her. With an encouraging squeeze of her hand, they entered together. Draco turned to give her a kiss on the forehead before heading in the direction of his table. Hermione walked slowly to the Gryffindor table taking in the still shocked faces of the other students. She sat down beside Ron and Harry but did not turn to them. Her eyes stayed trained on Draco who was just now approaching his table.

One of the Slytherins, whom Hermione recognized at a sixth year, was saying something to Draco. The group of boys following him jeered. Before Draco could say anything Pansy had come to his rescue. She stood real close to the boy and said something to him and it looked as if Draco was straining to hear. The boy instantly froze and turned away from the group of seventh years. She glared at the rest of the table before taking her seat next to Blaise and across from Draco.

The rest of the day continued on with weird looks and hushed conversations. It seemed that everyone was talking about them behind their backs. Hermione tried to hold her head high but it proved difficult by the end of the day. She took her seat at dinner with much less enthusiasm that she had had the day before. It was so hard dealing with all the disapproving glares. She was watching her plate like it was about to be stolen when a pair of hands covered her eyes. It surprised her so much that she jumped and elbowed the person in the groin.

"Bloody hell Hermione." Draco dropped into the seat beside her in pain.

"Oh my goodness. I am so sorry Draco but you should know better then to sneak up on me like that. What are you doing here anyway? This is the Gryffindor table. You know, the house that would rip you limp from limp if I gave the go ahead."

"Well then you better not give them the ok. I came to get you because we have a song to sing my dear. Remember duet at dinner then they will announce the results…" A light went off in Hermione's head and she slapped a hand to her head.

"I had forgotten. It has been a long day…" She allowed him to pull her to her feet and lead her the door they had come to know very well. Once behind the closed door Draco comforted an exhausted Hermione. Her emotional strength was waning and he felt for her. While he rocked to the worn girl, out in the Hall Dumbledore stood to greet the students.

"Tonight we will have a special performance. Our two finalist whom you all saw perform just two nights ago will be singing a duet. Once they are finished, I will announce the winner of the competition. The votes are in and we do have a winner despite the closeness of the race but first they will sing for us. Please welcome Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger." There was polite clapping as the lights went out and the stage was dark.

The students sat in anticipation as the music began playing and the stage remained dark. Hermione's voice broke out in song and a single spotlight focused on her. She had been standing in the back corner of the stage and was now slowly walking forward towards center stage.

_[Hermione:]_

'_We were strangers starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Another spotlight came on when it was Draco's turn to sing. Hermione looked back to see him crossing the stage towards her. He sang the words like they belonged to him.

_[Draco:]_

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

Then together at center stage they took hold of one another's hands and sang the rest of the song in a perfectly matched duet.

_[Together:]_

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end, I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end, I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_Knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Like a light in the dark_

_Now I know that dreams will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end, I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you'_

At the end of their song the crowd cheered in appreciation. That was the final time they would perform together or separate. Dumbledore stepped forward and a hush took over the hall. The two still stood with their fingers entwined not really caring what the results would reveal. They had won each other and that was all that matter. Neither had done any better then the other so they couldn't claim victory when they knew it was not to be awarded solely to one competitor. They had already decided that they would go together on the prize dinner so it the prize wouldn't be the thing that set them apart. The two had already been in the limelight so much that neither really wanted to be the victor. As Dumbledore announced the winner they thought about the future. Draco would propose to and marry the Hermione one day it the not too distant future. They would start a family and soon Hermione's photo album would be filled with memories. In the end they were standing together at the beginning.

* * *

**-**

**The song was At The Beginning from the movie Anastasia**

**--**

**Thats It! I hope you don't hate me for the ending but I honestly couldn't choose. I sat staring at my computer screen before this came into my head. It seemed to fit perfectly and I had no choice but to write it like this. Let me know what you think about everything. **

**--**

**I have also added a new Draco/Hermione story but this one will be mature so please don't read it if you are not old enough. I also will have a second Draco/Ginny story up within the next week or so. Please read these storied if they interest you and review so I know if anyone likes them.**

**--**

**Please Review. Thanks to everyone who followed the story.**

**-**


End file.
